Unexpected Bliss
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: Jim is a widow with 2 kids and is a high strung New York lawyer. Melinda is hired as the kid's nanny. What happens when Melinda starts falling for Jim. Jim has closed his heart from love after losing his wife. Will Jim let Melinda in his heart?
1. Closed Heart

**I'm back with a new story :)**

**Frankly NO, I do not own any of Ghost Whisperer. **

**PLEASE COMMENT! I would like to know what you all think of this new fic.**

**Chapter 1: Closed Heart**

The moon glistened over the Clancy household. It was a long day for everyone. Jim was 32 years old, a widow and a high class lawyer in the state of New York. Jim has two kids Daniel and Madison. Daniel is 12 and on the soccer team at his middle school. and Madison is 3. Jim and his wife Stephanie had Daniel right out of high school. Jim was two years older than Stephanie when they started dating Jim had just hired the children a nanny for the kids. Melinda was 28 years old and lived in the Clancy household as their nanny. Jim hired Melinda a week ago and her first day on the job was today. Jim thought they needed a nanny because of the long hours he worked.

Jim walked out of his son Daniel's room. Jim was now a single father with two kids. Jim's wife Stephanie died in a car accident two year ago when a drunk driver hit her, she was 28 when she died. Jim took her death very hard and kept himself distant from everyone except his kids, he closed himself off from dating. His one true love was gone and he always believed you get one, one true love only. Jim had no intention on dating again. That period of his life was over and he was focused on his work and his children. He had no intention on giving his heart to another woman, his heart was with his wife.

Jim walked to his room and sat on the bed. A few minutes later Jim's youngest child enter his room "daddy" the girl said in a small voice. Jim looked up "Whats the matter baby" Jim asked his youngest child Madison. She walked up to her daddy holding her teddy bear "bad dream" she said. Jim picked up his 3 year old daughter and set her on his lap "It was just a dream munchkin" he said in a soothing and caring voice. Madison rested her head against her daddy's chest. "Can I sleep with you" she asked in a scared voice. "Ok baby, you can sleep with me" Jim said. Madison reached up and kissed her dad and hugged him. Jim hugged her back "Ok come on lets tuck you in" Jim turned to his side and laid his daughter down in his bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight daddy" she said. Jim kissed her "Night baby" Jim said. Madison snuggled her teddy bear close to her and closed her eyes.

Jim left his room a few minutes later and went downstairs. Jim seen the light on in the kitchen and seen his children's nanny Melinda sitting at the table eating a bowl of ice cream "Mind if I join you" Jim asked as he went to the freezer and started to fix himself a bowl of ice cream. "no not at all" Melinda said. Jim finished fixing his ice cream and sat at the table with Melinda. "So how were they today" Jim asked. "Well Daniel was sorta bad, Madison gave me a little trouble today when I went to give her a bath" Melinda ate some of her ice cream "So how was your work today" she asked Jim. "I've had better days" Jim said stressfully. "Wanna talk about" Melinda asked. "Naw thats ok" Jim said. Jim didnt like to talk about work to no one. "Well i'm here if you ever wanna talk" she said in reassurance. "Ill remember that" Jim smiled. They both finished eating their ice cream. "I wanna talk to you about Daniel though" Melinda said. Jim looked up at her "Don't tell me he played one of those bloody tricks on you" Jim said. Daniel would always pretend he hurt himself and would make it look real. Jim warned Melinda not to fall for it but she did. "Yeah that too but uh...I found a magazine in his room earlier and I think you know what kind and I don't know if that is normal for a 11 year old or what. I just thought you should know" Melinda said. Jim sighed. Ever since Stephanie died Daniel took it really hard and was acting out. Jim was hoping it would be easier to cope with by now but it wasn't. Daniel was just making it harder for him due to his troublesome behavior. "I'll talk to him about it" Jim said in a depressed voice. Melinda took her bowl and his ice cream bowl and put it in the sink. "The magazine is on top of the refrigerator" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Thanks Ms. Gordon" Jim said. "Are you ok Mr. Clancy" Melinda asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah. It's just been a stressful day" Jim said. Jim put his hands on his head and rested his arms on the table. Melinda walked over to the table and put her hands on his shoulders and started massaging his shoulders. Jim fell into a trance. It's been a real long time since anyone has done that to him and it felt really good. "Thanks, Ms. Gordon" Jim stood up. "Your welcome Mr. Clancy" Melinda said. "So I'll see you in the morning than" Jim said nervously. "Yeah you will" Melinda smiled. They both walked up the stairs together in silence. "Goodnight" Melinda said as Jim stopped with her at her bedroom door. "Goodnight" Jim said. Jim watched as Melinda went into her room and closed the door. Jim changed out of his clothes and into his tank top and boxers as soon as he got into his room and got in bed. Jim kissed his daughter on the cheek and laid down.

**PLEASE let me know what you think. REVIEW! **


	2. One Tough Cookie

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 2: One Tough Cookie**

Melinda laid in bed the next morning. Alot of things were going through her mind. She was wondering how she could get Daniel to adjust to her being there. Melinda was happy that Madison quickly adjusted to her. A low beeping noise came from Melinda's alarm clock, she shut it off and got up.

Melinda walked in the kitchen dressed up. She was wearing a purple blouse and black pants and high heels. "Hey Charlie" Melinda said to the butler. Charlie was in his early 40's and has been Jim's butler for almost 6 years now. "Morning Ms. Gordon, How was your night" Charlie asked. "It was good. Yours" Melinda asked as she poured herself coffee. "Ms. Gordon, i'm the butler all you have to do is ask and i'll serve it" Charlie said. Melinda chuckled "Ok next time i'll ask than" Melinda said. "And it was fine. Thank you for asking" he said.

Daniel walked in the kitchen all dressed up for school. Daniel attends a private school that his father Jim attended when he was younger. "Charlie, where's my breakfast at" Daniel asked. "Coming right up, Mr. Daniel" Charlie always addressed Mr and Miss. to the kids and even his boss Jim. Melinda looked at Daniel than back at Charlie who was back to cooking everyones breakfast. "Charlie, I want my orange juice now" Daniel said. "Ok just one moment sir" Charlie said. Melinda was in shock how Charlie took Daniel's attitude. "Make sure no pulp. I'll be in the dining room" Daniel said and walked out of the kitchen. Melinda stared at Charlie. "Ms. Gordon is everything alright" Charlie asked as he poured Daniel's non pulp orange juice into a glass. "Why do you take orders from a kid like that" Melinda asked. "Because he's the son of the guy that signs my paycheck" Charlie said. Melinda scoffed "Have some dignity Charlie. I don't understand how Mr. Clancy allows him to talk to you like that" Melinda sighed. Charlie grabbed a tray of food that included everyones breakfast and their beverages. Melinda grabbed her coffee of the kitchen counter and followed Charlie into the dining room. Jim, Daniel & Maddie were already sitting at the table. Melinda sat down next to Maddie "Good morning Mr. Clancy, how was your night" Melinda asked. "It was ok. How was yours" Jim asked. "Oh same old" Melinda responded. Charlie started putting breakfast on everyone's plate. Charlie came around to Melinda's side of the table "Oh don't worry about it Charlie. I got it" Melinda took the tray out of Charlie's hand and started filling her plate up with food. Everyone stared at Melinda. The breakfast tray consisted off Eggs, French Toast, Hash Browns, Sausage, Bacon and Toast. Melinda noticed everyone was staring at her "What? I have a big appetite" Melinda said. Jim chuckled and grabbed the salt shaker. Melinda took the salt shaker from Jim "Uh no. I read your diet list from the doctor yesterday and he specifically says on the list no salt. Bad for the heart" Melinda put the salt shaker on the table where Jim couldn't reach it. Charlie chuckled and took the tray off the table and into the kitchen. Jim didn't no what to say because no one in the house ever followed his diet list from his doctors. Jim started eating his food. "Melinda, can you cut my" Madison picked up her sausage because she had no clue how to say it yet "Up for me" Madison asked. Melinda smiled and took her plate and cut up her meat for her and pushed it back. "Thank you, Melinda" Madison said. Melinda smiled. She was amazed at how polite Madison was for her age "Your welcome sweetie" Melinda said. "Uh dad, isn't the help suppose to eat in the kitchen" Daniel asked Jim. Daniel clearly didn't like Melinda sitting at the family table. "Daniel, do not be rude" Jim gave Daniel an upset look. Daniel sighed and went back to eating. Daniel was indeed right though, help was suppose to eat in the kitchen. "Daniel, I'm sure your father doesn't mind I eat in here" Melinda looked at Jim. "No, I don't mind at all" Jim said, he went back to eating his breakfast. Charlie went back in the kitchen to clean up.

"So what are your girls plans today" Jim asked Melinda after everyone was done eating breakfast. Melinda was gonna be watching Madison since she didn't go to school yet. "Well I figured we would go do a little retail shopping at Somerset Mall and than maybe go to the movies and see that new Disney movie at the mall Madison was telling me about yesterday" Melinda said. "Well your going to need some money for her than" Jim reached into his back pocket for his wallet. "No, that won't be necessary. I got it. Mastercard increased my limit a month ago" Melinda said. Jim chuckled . "No, I really want to give you some money" Jim said. "I won't take it" Melinda said in a serious voice. Jim sighed "Ok" he put his wallet back in his back pocket. Charlie came out of the kitchen and started taking everyones plates. "Come on bud, I gotta get going and you need to get to school" Jim said. Daniel sighed and got up and left the dining room. "Good day ladies" Jim left the dining room. "He is gonna be one tough cookie to crack" Melinda said to herself. Madison nodded agreeing with Melinda. Melinda laughed "Come on sweetie, lets go shopping" Melinda picked up Madison and left the dining room.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	3. Concerned & Amazed

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 3: Concerned & Amazed**

Later that afternoon, Melinda walked in the house carrying Madison who was asleep. "Here Ms. Gordon, let me take her up to her bed" Charlie said as he walked over to Melinda. "Charlie, I got her. Go relax, go do something for yourself. Mr. Clancy and Daniel wont be home until after 4. Go. You deserve it" Melinda said as she started walking up the stairs carrying Madison. "Ok" Charlie smiled "Thank you Ms. Gordon" he said. Charlie was loving having Melinda around, she was always nice to him and never took any crap from the kids including the troubled Daniel. Charlie thought it was amazing how Maddie looks up to Melinda and that it was great for her to have a female role model around the house for Madison instead of three guys. Melinda came back downstairs a few minutes later after tucking Madison in her bed. "Oh just wait until you see what we bought at the mall Charlie" Melinda said as she went outside to go get all her bags. She came back in a minute later "I found this cute little ballerina costume in the mall that Madison fell in love with when she seen it. I mean OMG. It is so gorgeous" Melinda pulled the pink costume out of the bag and showed it to Charlie who was sitting on the couch. Charlie chuckled "Its nice" he said. "And than I bought this amazing dress, I knew I had to have" Melinda put her dress that was in a clothing bag on the couch "Oh and they had that Circus Fantasy perfume by Britney Spears on sale. 60% Off, I knew I had to have it. And than this ski outfit they had on sale, I loved it" Melinda said. Charlie chuckled "Ms. Gordon, it appears to me someone is addicted to shopping" Charlie said. "Me addicted? No, I just love to shop" Melinda picked up her bags and her dress bag. "Ring me when Mr. Clancy and Daniel gets home. I'm gonna go do my hair. I have to try this new hair straightner I got on sale" Melinda said as she went upstairs.

Daniel walked in the house around 3:30pm. Melinda was in her room sitting at her desk in front of her mirror getting ready to straighten her hair when she heard Daniel's door slam. "What the..." Melinda looked at her watch "He's not suppose to be home from school yet" Melinda got up and left her room and knocked on Daniel's door. Melinda waited for Daniel to say something. Melinda sighed and opened his door "Daniel, you ok" Melinda asked. Daniel was sitting at his desk on his laptop and was on Facebook. "Yes, I'm Fine. I would like to be alone" Daniel said. "Ok" Melinda sighed and left Daniel's room. Melinda went back to her room and sat back at her desk. She felt her hair straightner to see if it was hot yet. Melinda could hear someone outside in the garage. Melinda's room was right above the garage. She walked over to her window and looked outside. She seen Jim out there fixing Daniel's bike. "What the hell. Is everyone home early today" Melinda left her room.

Melinda came outside. Jim was fixing Daniel's bike. "I didn't know you were home so earlier" she said. "Yeah, I had to leave the office early and pick up Daniel from school" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda looked confused "Is everything ok" she asked in a concerned voice. "Well not really. He got into an argument with one of the sub teachers" Jim revealed. "Oh. So I take he got a detention" Melinda asked. Jim shook his head "No, he uh...got suspended" Jim said. Jim started to screw the tire on Daniel's bike. "Oh" Melinda didn't really know what to say. "So what are you doing out here" Melinda asked. "Well I figured I would fix his bike and let him ride his bike over to his friend's house this evening" Jim said. Melinda sat down on the crate that was by Jim "Mr. Clancy, I know it's not my place to say but don't you think there should be some sort of..." Melinda was thinking for the right word "Consequence for him getting into this argument with this teacher. I mean I think there should be" Melinda said. "There already is. He got suspended from school" Jim said. Melinda shook her head "No I'm talking about a consequence from you. I mean he should at least be grounded. He gets in trouble at school and your just gonna let him go to his friend's house without even saying anything to him about what he's done. I mean you have seen the way he acts in the house and at the table this morning. Mr. Clancy, he is just gonna keep walking over you. You need to put your foot down on this" Melinda said in a concerned voice. She knew it wasn't her place to say but she knew something had to be done with Daniel's behavior. Jim sat there for a minute thinking. He knew deep down Melinda was right. Jim sighed "I know I just don't want him to hate me" Jim said. Melinda put her hand on her bosses shoulder "He might but he'll get over it, kids get over these things. He needs to learn what he is doing is wrong and your the only person he is gonna listen to" Melinda said. Jim looked at Melinda "Your right. I'll tell him after dinner" Jim said. Melinda gave Jim a light smile "Ok" she said. Melinda got up and started to go back in the house. "Thanks for the advice Ms. Gordon" Jim said. Melinda smiled "I just want what's best for him. He's a great kid. I just think he's afraid to show it" Melinda said. Jim smiled and went back to working. Melinda went back in the house.

Melinda walked back upstairs and went into her room. 20 minutes later, Charlie knocked on her door "Ms. Gordon, you should see this" Charlie said. Melinda had straightened her hair up "What's going on" Melinda asked as she came out of her room. Jim was standing at Madison's door looking in her room. Music was heard playing from the three year olds room. Melinda walked over to where Jim was standing. Jim looked at her "Wow, you straightened your hair" Jim smiled. "Yeah I do that sometimes" Melinda said. "Well it looks good. Straight or curly it looks great" Jim said. Melinda smiled "Thanks. So what are we all looking at" Melinda asked. "Look at her" Jim pointed in Madison's room. Melinda looked in and seen Madison in her ballerina costume and was dancing. Melinda smiled. "I've never seen her that happy before" Jim said. "I'm just happy I can be here for both of them" Melinda said. Jim looked at her "I'm happy your here too" Jim said. They both stared at each other not saying a word as Madison danced in the background.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	4. Taking The Blame

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 4: Taking The Blame**

2 Weeks Passed...

Melinda and Madison both walked up the steps of Jim's house holding shopping bags in their hands and were both eating ice cream. Music was heard blaring from inside. "What the..." Melinda opened the door and the living room was practically filled with kids around the ages of 13 to 15. "EVERYBODY OUT NOW" Melinda yelled. All the kids glanced at Melinda and started running out the door. Daniel tried sneaking out with the kids to avoid Melinda`s lecture. "Not you" Melinda grabbed Daniel's arm. Daniel sighed. Melinda couldnt believe he was acting like this. "How could you do this? Do you know how much trouble you are in young man" Melinda said in an upset voice. "Whatever" Daniel rolled his eyes. Charlie walked in the front door with an armful of groceries. "What in the world happened" Charlie had a shocked look on his face. "He had a party" Melinda said. Charlie groaned and shook his head. "Go to your room Until your father gets home" Melinda told Daniel. "Fine" Daniel said in an annoyed. Melinda sighed and started cleaning up.

Jim walked in the house 5 minutes later as Melinda was cleaning up. "What the hell happened" Jim looked at the mess "Let me guess" Jim sighed. He seemed upset "DANIEL. Get down here NOW" Jim yelled. Melinda's eyes widen, she never heard her boss yell like that before. Melinda walked over to Jim as Daniel started coming down the stairs. "Mr. Clancy, it was my party. I invited my friend over and she kinda bought a friend who told another friend. I'm sorry, sir. I take full responsibility for my actions" Melinda lied. She couldnt let Daniel get yelled at, she felt sorry for him. "Ms. Gordon, in my office. NOW" Jim said in an upset voice. Jim walked into his office. "It's ok. Go do your homework" Melinda said to Daniel. Daniel went back up to his room. Melinda took a deep breath and went into Jim's office.

"Ms. Gordon sit down" Jim said. He was standing by his file cabinet put files away. Melinda sat down but didn't say anything. "What the hell were you thinking? I do not need your kind of influence friends around my kids, Ms. Gordon. This is your first warning. I dont mind Brooke coming over or your parents but none of those other party people" Jim said in an upset voice. Melinda nodded "Ok" she said. Jim sat down with a file in his hand "One more strike Ms. Gordon and your fired" Jim said. "I'm sorry, Mr. Clancy, it wont happen again" Melinda said. "Your right it won't" Jim said and opened the file in his hand and started reading the papers. "Your dismissed" Jim said. Melinda nodded and got up and left Jim's office.

Melinda walked into the living room and seen Madison sitting on the couch holding a picture in her hand "Hey baby girl. What are you looking at" Melinda asked as she sat down next to Madison. Madison didn't answer Melinda and just stared at the picture. "Melinda, when is mama coming home" Madison asked with her eyes glued on the picture of Jim's late wife Stephanie. Madison never understood why her mother wasn't coming home. Her father tried explaining it to her but she just didn't understand it. Melinda gulped "Well sweetie..." Melinda didn't really know what to say but the truth. "She isnt coming home because when you die...the angels take you up to heaven" Melinda said. Madison looked at Melinda "I wanna go to heaven too" Madison looked back at the picture. Melinda couldnt believe what she was hearing. "No sweetie, you dont wanna go there yet. It's not your time. And i'm pretty sure your mama would want you to live a long and happy life" Melinda put Madison's in her hand. Madison looked at Melinda "Plus your daddy needs you" Melinda said. Madison reached over and hugged Melinda. Melinda put her arms around Madison "I need you too" Melinda mumbled as a tear fell down her face. Melinda was shocked she was telling the 3 year old the truth about her mother.

Jim was standing in the corner as he watched Melinda and Madison the whole time

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	5. Breaking Down

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 5: Breaking Down**

Melinda sat in her bedroom on the phone. She was talking to her best friend Delia. Delia was one of Melinda's former co-workers at Hartland Antiques where Melinda worked a fews years before she became a full time nanny. "So how is it going there" Delia asked. "It's going good. Madison the 3 year old is so cute and she's a good kid. Daniel the 11 year old on the other hand is a whole other story" Melinda chuckled. "Oh sounds like my son" Delia chuckled. Delia also had an 11 year old son named Ned. Ned wasnt really a troubled kid, he just loved attention. "How's your boss" Delia asked. "Uh fine why" Melinda curiously asked. "No Mel, I mean what is it like working for him. Is he nice? Is he a total jackass" Melinda asked. "Jim...I mean Mr. Clancy is nice. We get into disagreements from time to time. Today, I took the blame for a party his son threw. Delia, I couldnt let him yell at that boy. Daniel may not like me but the last thing I want is that boy thinking his dad hates him and likes his nanny more. Jim, is a great father but he should be home more than he is. Yeah I know he's a big shot lawyer but still" Melinda sighed. "Sounds to me that a certain someone is developing a crush on her boss" Delia giggled. Melinda gasped "Delia, he is my boss that is all. I mean yes, I think he is hot but still he's my boss. Plus he still wears his wedding band. Me or any other woman would never stand a chance with him" Melinda said. "But do you like him" Delia asked. Melinda exhaled "Yes" Melinda said. "You never know" Delia said in a hopeful voice. "I know" Melinda chuckled "Look I gotta go. Lets talk later" Melinda said. "Ok. Talk to you later" Delia said. "Bye" Melinda hung up and put her cell phone on her bed. She looked at the time on her alarm clock and it was 10:49pm. Melinda walked out of her room and checked on Madison. Madison was already sleeping. Melinda walked in her room and tucked her in "Good night sweetie" Melinda kissed her on the head. Melinda left Madison's room and knocked on Daniel's door. "Who is it" Daniel asked. "Melinda" she said. Daniel sighed and opened his door "Come on Daniel, it's time for bed" Melinda said. "Fine" Daniel said. Melinda was surprised by Daniel's attitude. Daniel got in his bed and laid down. "Good night, Daniel" Melinda said. "Night" Daniel said and turned over. Melinda shut off his light and left his room closing his door quietly behind her.

Melinda went downstairs and into the kitchen. There was a bottle of wine on the table. Melinda poured herself a glass and went outside on the back terrace. Melinda sighed and looked out the screen window. "You ok" Jim asked. Melinda was startled by Jim. Melinda looked over on the other side of the terrace and seen Jim sitting in the dark. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Jim said. "It's ok" Melinda chuckled nervously "Yeah I'm good" Melinda sat down on the swing next to Jim "Mr. Clancy, I'm sorry about earlier" Melinda took a sip of her wine. "No, I should be the one that is sorry" Jim said. Melinda looked confused "What are you talking about? I'm the one that threw the party not you" Melinda said. "Ms. Gordon, I'm sorry about earlier and I admire you for wanting to cover up for Daniel" Jim said. Melinda looked shocked "Um how did you know it was Daniel" Melinda asked. "Daniel told me after dinner" Jim revealed. Melinda sighed and looked down at the ground "How much trouble is he in" Melinda asked. "Not alot. He's just grounded off the computer for 2 days. I had to give him some credit for telling me the truth" Jim said. "Yeah that's true" Melinda said. "Look" Jim put his hand on top of her hand "I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I just have alot on my mind right now" Jim said. Melinda wrapped her fingers around Jim's hand, she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing "Tell me about it" she said. "No, it's just all lawyer bullshit. Sorry language" Jim said. Jim wasn't one to swear and only swore when he was either upset, frustrated or hurt. Melinda giggled "It's not problem, just tell me" she said in a convincing voice. "Well ok. I have a client that is suing his ex for custody of their child. The wife claims he is abusive to his child and the evidence is their that he is indeed abusive. Now, I know i'm his lawyer and I'm suppose to stick with what he says but how can help him get custody and risk that child's life. I hate people who are abusive to children. It sounds like a personal thing doesn't it" Jim explained to her. "No it's not personal at all, Mr. Clancy. Your worried about this child who could get hurt because of his/her abusive father. You are only looking out for the kid. Now as for your client, you should suggest he drops the case for now because from the way I see it he's gonna lose this battle and I would tell him to go and gets help for his abusive way and than once he's better he can try again for custody" Melinda said. Jim smiled "I never thought of that" he said. "Thanks for the advice" Jim added. Melinda tightned her hand around Jim's hand. Jim did the same. They both weren't paying attention and were just talking "You can talk to me whenever you need to and you don't need to pay me to listen. I'm here for you..." Melinda paused "and for everyone else" she added. Melinda took a drink out of her wine and set the glass down on the floor. They both stared at where their hands were and immediately pulled away. "Uh sorry" Melinda said. "Same here" Jim chuckled nervously. Melinda stood up "I better get to bed" Melinda said. "Ok. Good night, Ms. Gordon" Jim said. "Good night, Mr. Clancy" Melinda said and walked inside the house.

Jim opened the terrace door and went outside. He stood up against the house and looked up at the starry sky. "I really need you right now, Stephanie" a tear fell down Jim's face "Daniel is acting up and it's obvious he hates me. Madison is now starting to ask about her mama and I don't know what to say. Melinda had to explain it to her" Jim slid down to the ground "It should of been me not you. You were way better with the kids than I ever was" tears fell down Jim's face "I can barely control our son anymore. I bury myself in my work to avoid them because when I look at them all I see is you, especially in Madison. I'm the bad parent, it should of been me not you" Jim started to sob. Every once in a while, Jim broke down about his wife, he missed her deeply and felt that fate took the wrong person. "Your not a bad parent" Melinda sat down next to Jim on the ground. Jim looked over next to Melinda "I thought you went to bed" Jim asked. "I forgot my wine" Melinda said. Jim wiped his tears away from his eyes "Mr. Clancy, your not a bad parent, those two amazing kids love you. I know Madison does and I know Daniel does deep down even though he doesn't show it" Melinda said. "Than why does Daniel act like he does" Jim sighed. "Because he doesn't know how to show it" Melinda said. A tear fell down Jim's face "I just miss her so much" Jim said. Melinda hugged Jim "I know you do" she said. Jim put his arms around Melinda. It was the first time in a really long time anyone ever comforted him. They both sat there as Melinda held Jim.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	6. A Camping We Will Go

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 6: A Camping We Will Go**

Jim sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast the next morning with the kids when Melinda came down dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. "Morning everyone" Melinda sat down. "Morning, Ms. Gordon" Jim said. Charlie fixed Melinda's plate of breakfast and bought it over to her. "Melinda, daddy taking us camping today" Madison said. Melinda looked surprised "Wow that's cool" Melinda looked at Jim. "I know it's last minute but I have...I took the weekend off and I got up early this morning and did some shopping so I figured why not spend time with the kids this weekend" Jim said. "You go to, Melinda" Madison said. "No, sweetie you, Daniel and daddy are just going" Melinda said. "I want you to go" Madison sounded whiny. "Look baby" Jim reached over for Madison and put her on his lap "I think Ms. Gordon, has plans this weekend" Jim said. "No she don't" Madison looked at Melinda. "Ok I'll tell you what if Ms. Gordon wants to go she can" Jim told Madison and than looked at Melinda. "Well" Melinda wasn't exactly a camping person, she hated everything about nature "It's just for the three days right" Melinda said. It was the holiday weekend. Jim nodded "Yeah" he said. "Ok I'll go" Melinda chuckled nervously. "YAY" Madison was excited now. "I'm finished" Daniel said. He pushed his plate away and left the dining room. Daniel was kind of upset now, he thought it was just gonna be the three of them like old times but now the nanny was going. Jim sighed "I'm sorry about that" he said. "It's fine" Melinda said. They all sat at the table and finished eating.

Jim was in the kitchen filling the coolers with the food he bought at the store this morning that he was going to make while they were camping. Melinda walked in the kitchen "Mr. Clancy, are you sure it's ok if I go. I don't wanna be intruding or anything. I mean if you just want to take the kids, I am fine with that" Melinda said. "Ms. Gordon, Madison wants you to go and so do I. If Daniel doesn't like it than that is just too bad" Jim said. Melinda smiled. "Ok, what time are we leaving" Melinda asked. Jim looked at his watch "At noon" Jim replied. "Ok, is it ok if I run to the store and pick up a few things. I mean I don't exactly have any camping equipment or camping clothes" Melinda said. "Oh don't worry about the camping equipment. Our tent is big enough for all four of us and I have an extra sleeping bag for you" Jim said. "Ok well thanks. I'm gonna go and pick up some clothes and I'll be back in an hour tops" Melinda said. Madison walked in and heard Melinda. "Ok that's fine" Jim said. Jim felt someone pulling his shirt "I go with Melinda" Madison asked. "Ask Ms. Gordon, baby girl" Jim said. Madison looked at Melinda. "Ok come on" Melinda picked her up "We'll be back soon" Melinda said and walked out of the kitchen. "Damn" Jim said. Melinda overheard Jim swear and went back in the kitchen "Everything ok" she asked in a concerned voice. "I forgot to get Madison juice" Jim looked around the kitchen for his keys "Charlie, where are my keys" Jim said loudly. "Mr. Clancy, don't worry about it. I'll pick up some" Melinda said. "Ok thanks" Jim said. "Ok, be back soon" Melinda said. Jim watched as Melinda and Maddie left. Jim was now staring at Melinda in a different light and he couldn't yet explain what he was feeling.

Jim and Daniel were un-packing the car when Melinda pulled in the drive way. Melinda got out and helped Maddie out of her car seat. "What's going on" Melinda asked as she walked over to Jim's truck. "My truck is stalling" Jim sighed. "Oh...we can take my jeep if you want" Melinda said. "Really" Jim asked. "Yeah it's fine. The juice is in the back and I bought snacks for them to munch on our way there" Melinda said. "Ok that's great" Jim got out his wallet and pulled out some money "How much" Jim asked. Melinda gave her boss a weird look "No you don't need to pay me for that. Don't worry about it" Melinda said. Melinda put Madison done and went to get her bags from her car "I'm gonna go pack than we can go" Melinda said as she had an handful of bags. Jim nodded "Ok" Jim said. Melinda went in the house and went up to her room and started packing. Melinda came down a half hour later dressed in jeans and a camping vest with 3 luggage bags in her hand. "Wow, you sure went shopping" Jim said as he took her bags. "Oh my clothes are just in that one bag. All my necesscities are in the other bags. Be careful with the blue bag, my laptop is in it" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "You do know there are no power outlets or anything where we are going right" Jim asked. "Yeah but I also got over 4 batteries in my bag that are fully charged and they'll last me all weekend" Melinda said. Jim laughed "Ok than. I take your a newbie to camping, right" he asked. "Yep" Melinda said. "This is gonna be a crazy weekend than" Jim mumbled to himself as he carried her bags outside. Melinda came out a few minutes later, everyone was in the car except Jim "Well you know where it is I don't" Melinda tossed Jim her keys. "Ok" Jim caught them and got in on the driver's side. Melinda got in on the passenger side. Charlie watched as they drove off down the street.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 7**


	7. One Step Closer

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 7: One Step Closer**

Melinda sat in tent with Madison "Why didnt't you with your daddy and Daniel" Melinda asked. Jim and Daniel went for a hike. Melinda didnt think it was a good idea since it was late but Jim insisted on going. "I want stay with you" Madison said. "Ok well. Why dont we go get a snack to eat and than you have to go to bed" Melinda said. "Ok" Madison said. The girls left the tent and walked over to the coolers that were filled with food, snacks and beverages. "What do you want, sweetie" Melinda asked Madison as she opened the cooler of snacks. "Cookies or gummy bears" Madison said. "Cookies it is" Melinda took a bag of cookies out and opened them for her. Melinda got herself a bottle of Powerade and followed Madison back into the tent and zipped it up. Melinda & Madison both ate their snacks. Jim and Daniel both walked into the tent a few minutes later. Madison was snuggled next to Melinda falling asleep. "Hey, Ms. Gordon. How was she" Jim asked as he zipped up the tent. "She was great" Melinda said. "Good" Jim said. "Can you hand me her blanket and doll, Daniel" Melinda asked Daniel. He was sitting by his sisters stuff. Daniel grabbed her stuff and handed it over to Melinda. "Thank you" Melinda said. "Welcome" Daniel mumbled. Melinda covered Madison up and put her doll in her arms. "Why dont you get some sleep to bud" Jim looked at Daniel "We have a busy day tomorrow" Jim said. "Ok dad" Daniel said. Daniel got under his sleeping bag. Jim reached over and kissed him on the head "Good night bud" Daniel said. "Night dad. Night, Melinda" Daniel looked over at Melinda. "Good night, Daniel" Melinda said. She was actually really surpised Daniel was talking to her. "I'll be out by the fire if you need me. Ok" Jim said to Daniel. Daniel nodded than turned over. Jim left the tent and zipped it back up leaving Melinda with the kids.

Melinda came out a few minutes later and sat on the log on the other side of the camp fire. "You didnt have to put her to sleep. I could of" Jim said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted to put her to sleep" Melinda said. "No, I didnt mean it like that. I was just saying since we're on vacation, your not our nanny now. Enjoy yourself" Jim said. "It was no problem. They are both good kids" Melinda said. "Thanks" Jim said. Melinda nodded. They both sat their around the camp fire in an awkward silence. "Look, I just wanna thank you for last night. Nobody has ever been like that before" Jim said. "Well like I said I am here whenever you need someone to talk to or just a shoulder to cry on" Melinda said. "Same here" Jim told Melinda. "Thanks" Melinda said. "Well I'm gonna call it a night" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Yeah me too" she said. Jim put out the fire as Melinda went into the tent. Melinda had her sleeping bag put in the middle of the tent since both kids had their own seperate sides of the tent leaving only the big space in the middle for Jim and Melinda. Jim came in the tent a few minutes later and got in his sleeping bag "Night, Ms. Gordon" Jim said. "Good night, Mr. Clancy" Melinda said.

The sun was shining. It was a beautiful day, the birds were chirping and the temperature was in the early 60's. Melinda opened her eyes and just laid there. To her surprise, Madison was now sleeping with her in her sleeping bag. Melinda chuckled and watched as Madison slept. Melinda could feel something around her body and looked down. Melinda's eyes widen when she seen Jim was snuggled close to her and had his arm around her. "What the..." Melinda mouthed. She looked freaked out. She didn't know what to do or if she should wake him up. Melinda quickly unzipped her sleeping bag and squeezed out from under Jim's arm without waking him up. Melinda grabbed her cell phone and quickly left the tent. Melinda walked into part of the woods "Oh god, Melinda are you crazy. He's your boss. Don't think of him that way now. I knew coming on this trip was a bad idea" Melinda said to herself. "You came for the kids, not to spend time with your boss. Buisness and pleasure just don't mix. He has no feelings for you, you are his employee, nothing else. Plus, he probably just stirred in his sleep and you were right there" Melinda sat down on the rock "But it felt so good" she said in a dreamy voice "I can't remember the last time someone held me like that. Maybe you should go sneak back in his arms" Melinda chuckled "Damn girl, snap out of it. Oh god, I need to call Delia now" Melinda opened her phone "No reception. I hate nature" she groaned "Who am I suppose to tell now" Melinda took a deep breath "It's only two more days, you can make it" she said to herself. "Melinda" Madison called out for her. "I'll be right there sweetie" she said. Melinda got up and sighed. She started to walk back over to campsite where Madison was.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	8. Heartfelt Confessions

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 8: Heartfelt Confessions**

Melinda walked back with Madison by the camp site where they were staying. Melinda took Madison to the bathroom in the woods. Jim was by the picnic table making coffee. Daniel was sitting at the table eating a granola bar and drinking orange juice. "Can we go swimming" Madison asked. "No baby, we can't" Jim said. Melinda picked up Madison "Sweetie, the water is too cold to go swimming in but when we get back home i'll take you to the park with an indoor swimming pool. How does that sound" Melinda asked. "Good" Madison sounded excited. Daniel looked up at Melinda "Can I go too" he asked politely. "Of course you can go" Melinda said. "Ok cool" Daniel smiled and went back to eating his bar. He looked at his father a minute later "What are we doing today, dad" he asked. "We're gonna go hunting soon than maybe on a trail later" Jim said. "Ok" Daniel sighed in boredom. Melinda sat down next to Daniel with Madison on her lap "Until than why don't you go play on my laptop. There alot of cool games on there" Melinda said and patted Daniel on his back. "Really" he asked in a surprised voice. "Yeah go ahead. It's in my bag" Melinda said. "Ok thanks" Daniel said and went in the tent. "Can I go too" Madison asked. "Yeah go ahead" Melinda said. Madison jumped off Melinda's lap and ran in the tent.

Melinda got up and walked over by her boss "See he's adjusting to you now" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Yeah I see that. I'm actally surprised, he is opening up to me now" Melinda said. "Why are you surprised" Jim asked as he handed Melinda a cup of coffee. He held his own in his other hand. They both walked away from the table and over to Melinda's truck where Jim pulled down the back. They both sat in the back "Well because he didn't like me" Melinda said. "Out of all of the nannies we have had, Daniel never adjusted to them like he has you. He may give you the cold shoulder sometimes but deep down he's a great kid. When Stephanie was alive he told her everything. Those two had the best mother/son relationship i've seen in my whole life. When she died I guess he just put his guard up and keeps everything to himself now. I want him to know he can tell me things but he won't so I don't know what is going on in my son's mind" Jim said. "He will tell you things when he is ready" Melinda looked at her boss than took a drink out of her coffee. "No, I don't think he'll tell me anything. I think he's waiting to see if he can trust you. He's opening up slowly to you, Ms. Gordon" Jim said. "If he does are you okay with that? I don't want you to think he likes me better or anything" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "No, it's not a problem. Just promise me if he tells you something bad or you know if something is going on with him you'll tell me" Jim said. "You got it" Melinda said. Jim nodded. They both sat there in silence for a few minutes. Melinda sat there thinking if she should bring up what she encountered this morning in the tent when she woke up. "Mr. Clancy, about this morning" Melinda smirked and got off the truck, she began to think it was a mistake telling her boss about what he was doing when she woke up. "What about this morning" Jim asked. "Never mind. It's nothing important" she said. Jim nodded "Ok" Jim said. Melinda walked into the tent to hang with the kids.

Everyone was in the tent early that night because of the thunderstorms and raining. Melinda laid on her sleeping back listening to her iPod. Daniel was playing his game boy, Madison was just playing with some of her dolls and Jim was sitting on his sleeping bag reading a book he bought along with him. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing that night. Melinda woke up around 1am with someone tapping her shoulder. Melinda rubbed her eyes and opened them. "Daniel, what's wrong" Melinda asked when she seen him sitting by her "Can I sleep with you? This storm is scaring me" he said. Melinda nodded "Yeah come on" Melinda unzipped her sleeping bag and let him get in with her. Melinda glanced over to the screen of the tent and seen it was still raining and she could clearly see it was still lighting by the blue streaks going through the sky. She glanced over to Jim and seen Madison was sleeping with him. Melinda zipped up her own sleeping bag "Are you ok" she asked Daniel. Daniel nodded "Yeah" he mumbled. "Ok" Melinda whispered. They both laid there trying to go back to sleep. "Thanks for taking the fall for me last week" Daniel said. Melinda was shocked at how open Daniel was becoming to her. "Your welcome" Melinda chuckled "Thanks for telling your dad the truth. Daniel, can I ask why you told him" she asked quietly. "I didn't want you to get fired" he said. "Oh well thanks for telling him" she said. "I'm sorry for being mean to you. I...I was just trying to get dad's attention. When mama died it felt like he died too because he was always working and everything and always stuck us with the nanny or Charlie. For once I just wish he would stay home with us instead of going to work all the time." Daniel said. "I know you were" Melinda turned Daniel's face to hers "Your dad loves you very much, don't think that he doesn't. When your mama died it was very hard on him. He's slowly coming around now, bud. If he wasn't he wouldn't of taken this weekend off to take you and your sister here" Melinda said. Daniel nodded "Ok" Daniel turned around and hugged Melinda "Good night, Melinda" he said. Melinda looked surprised and hugged him back "Night, Daniel" Melinda kissed him on the head. They both laid back down and drifted off to sleep within a few minutes.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	9. Denied Feelings

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 9: Denied Feelings**

Melinda sat outside at the picnic table. Jim came out of the tent "Well we better start packing up once the kids wake up" Jim sat down across from Melinda. "Yeah. This was a nice weekend" Melinda said. "Yeah it was" Jim replied "Looks like it's gonna rain today" he added. Melinda looked up at the sky. The sky was cloudy and it was basically still dark but it was like 8:30am in the morning. "Yeah" she said. "I uh...heard you with Daniel the other night" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said. "It's ok. Actually nice he opened up to you. Do I really work that much though" Jim asked. "Mr. Clancy, it's not my part to say" Melinda took a sip of her coffee. "Ms. Gordon, please tell me. I won't hold it against you" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Total naked truth" she asked. "Yes" he nodded. "Yes, I think you work too much but your a lawyer and your hours are crazy and I understand that" Melinda said. "Great. I'm neglecting my own children" Jim said. "Maybe you can just try to be home more. Maybe work the 7/8 hours Daniel is in school and than come home" Melinda said. "Ok that's a good idea" she smiled. They both sat in the table in silence. Jim was thinking how to make conversation with his nanny "So what's your story" Jim asked. "What" Melinda chuckled nervously. "What's your story before you came and worked for me" Jim asked. "Oh" Melinda chuckled "Well um...I was nanny to teenager. Do I have really have to tell you how that worked out" Melinda laughed. Jim chuckled "No guess not" he said. "Before that. I was working with my now ex boyfriend and his family in there buisness and we had a bad break up. He dumped me for someone else and I just decided I needed a change in my life but I don't think my heart has ever really healed though" Melinda said in a serious voice. "I'm sorry to hear that" Jim said in a comforting voice. Melinda chuckled "Thanks but that's old news now. It's in the past" she got up and poured herself more coffee. The kids came out of the tent "I hungry" Madison said to Jim. "Ok. Let me get you something" Jim went over to the coolers and grabbed some food. "I'm gonna go change" Melinda went into the tent and zipped it up.

Jim fixed the children a bowl of cereal. "Thanks dad" Daniel said. "Your welcome bud" Jim said. Jim glanced in the tent top screen and seen Melinda changing. The top cover of the tent was off the tent and was just a screen over the tent. Jim gulped as he watched her "Wow, she's beautiful" Jim thought to himself as he watched Melinda changing her shirt. Melinda put her hair in a ponytail and than pulled a pair of jeans out of her bags and changed into them. Jim stood there and watched her. He knew he shouldn't have done that but he was like frozen in the same spot. Maybe it was the thought of not seeing a woman naked in 2 years or maybe it was just lust. Melinda quickly brushed her ponytail and unzipped the tent. Jim quickly walked away and sat down at the table. "So what time are we leaving, Mr. Clancy" Melinda asked. "Around noon" Jim said nervously. "Ok, cool" Melinda sat down at the picnic table and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. "Can you watch the kids. I just wanna take a walk by myself for a few minutes" Jim asked. "Yeah sure go ahead" she said. "Thanks" Jim walked away and into the woods.

Jim leaned up against the tree and took a deep breath. "No, god I can't believe I stared at her" Jim shook his head. He couldn't believe his actions. He looked down at his wedding band "I know it's bad on my part. I made vows to you" he looked up at the sky. Jim said to himself. "I don't know what to do about this. I have this strange feeling for Melinda, I can't explain" he said. "I can't be with other woman much less look at them. Your the only for me" Jim said . Jim stood there for the next few minutes before deciding to go back to the camp site.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	10. Dream Within A Dream

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 10: Dream Within A Dream**

Jim and Melinda stood in front of the church in front of a huge crowd. The left side was full with Jim's family and the right was filled with Melinda's family. Jim stood across from Melinda dressed in a armani tuxedo and Melinda was wearing a strapless Vera Wang original wedding dress. "Do you James Clancy take Melinda Gordon to be your lawful wedded wife. Do you promise to love and cherish her til death do you part" the priest said to Jim. Jim smiled and nodded "I do" he slid Melinda's wedding ring on her finger. Melinda smiled. "Melinda Gordon, do you take James Clancy to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him til death do you part" the preist asked Melinda. Melinda slid Jim's wedding band on his finger "I do" she smiled. "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride" the preist said. Jim and Melinda both kissed deep and passionately.

Jim and Melinda both came into their hotel room making out wildly. Jim was carrying Melinda. Her legs were wrapped around him "We seriously need to get you out of this dress" Jim said as he unzipped her wedding dress. Melinda chuckled "Same with you and this tuxedo" she said. They both collapsed on the bed making out "I love you so much, Jim" she moaned in the kiss. "God, I love you too. Your the only woman for me" Jim said. Melinda started to unbutton his shirt "That's good to know" she smirked.

Jim jumped up in bed from his dream. He was hot and sweating. He reached behind him and opened up his window. "Dreaming about another girl huh" an unknown female voice asked. Jim was startled by the voice and quickly looked over to the other side of the bed. Jim was shocked at who he was seeing. It was his wife Stephanie. "WHAT THE HELL" Jim looked freaked out and got out of bed. "Your...your..." Jim couldn't find himself to finish his sentence. "I am dead, Jim" Stephanie patted the bed motioning for Jim to come and sit next to her. Jim sat down on the bed "How are you here than if your dead" Jim asked. He was still a little freaked out by seeing his dead wife. "That is not important right now. I need you to open you heart up" Stephanie put her hand on her husband's bare chest by his heart "I've been watching what you are doing. Why areyou giving up on love" Stephanie asked. Jim got up off the bed "Because If I move on I feel like i'm cheating on you" he said. Stephanie shook her head "Your not cheating on me, baby. I'm dead. That is not cheating" she said. Jim sat back down on the bed next to Stephanie "And if I move on with another woman i'm afraid i'll forget you" a tear fell down his face. Stephanie put her hand on his cheek. Jim closed his eyes as he felt her touching his cheek. "Baby, just because you move on with someone else does not mean you'll forget me. You will always remember all those memories we made together but now it's time to make new memories" Stephanie said. "And just who do I make new memories with" Jim asked. "Don't play stupid with me, Jim. I've seen how you stare at Melinda, the kids nanny" Stephanie said. "I don't have feelings for Melinda" Jim said denying the feelings he had for her deep down. "Ok if you dont have any feelings for Melinda than why were you watching her get dressed during the camp trip and why were you just dreaming about marrying her" Stephanie asked. "I'm a guy. Guys stare at girls" he said. Stephanie chuckled "Jim, I was married to you and dated you for years. I know you better than anyone. You respect woman and you don't take interest in any woman if you don't have feelings for them. Your falling for Melinda. Admit it" Stephanie said. "Ok so what if I do. I'm not doing anything about it. I made a commitment to you and i'm keeping it" Jim said. Stephanie chuckled "I'm dead. That commitment is broken. I'm dead, Jim. It's ok to move on. I want you to move on. Let Melinda in your heart. Why do you think I sent her" Stephanie said. "You sent her" Jim asked. "You two have alot in common. Melinda lost someone not to long ago either. You both can learn off each other" she said. Stephanie looked up at the ceiling. She felt like something was calling for her. "No you can't leave yet" Jim said. "Baby I have to but I want you to try for me. Take this ring off your finger and put it in the drawer that way when you open it you won't forget about me and when you look at our wonderful children you'll think of me. See your not forgetting me. Let her in your heart" Stephanie put both of her hands on Jim's face and was moving in closer to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to meet Stephanie disappeared.

Jim's eyes opened up. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room for Stephanie. He suddenly realized everything was just a dream. Jim looked down and stared at his wedding ring. He sat their thinking about his dream and what Stephanie told him. Jim slid the wedding ring off his finger a minute later and stared down at his naked finger. It was already a different feeling to him not seeing his ring on his finger. Jim sat there staring at his wedding band. He knew what Stephanie said in his dream was right. Jim was taking his dream as a sign. Jim took a deep breath and got out bed and walked over to his dresser drawer and opened the first drawer and put his ring inside. For the very first time Jim was ready to move on but now he had no clue how to act around a woman now.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	11. Shocking Discoveries

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 11: Shocking Discoveries**

Jim walked into the kitchen. Melinda and Charlie were in the kitchen chatting when Jim walked in. They both had a weird look on their face when they seen what their boss was wearing. Jim was wearing just a shirt and shorts. Usually he walked around the house in his suit or seldomly he would wear jeans. Jim helped himself with the coffee "What" he asked. Jim could tell they were staring at him with ther corner of his eyes. "Are you alright, sir" Charlie asked. "Yeah i'm fine. Why" he asked as he drank his coffee. Melinda cleared her throat "Well you didn't come down for breakfast and I hope you are not planning to go to work like that" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "No. I figured i would hang around here today and do work or something" Jim took a drink of his coffee "Hey Ms. Gordon, we can take Madison to the movies and see that movie she is always talking about" Jim smiled. He was nervous and had no idea how to ask Melinda out so he just made up an excuse for them to go out. "Uh...yeah sure" Melinda forced a smile. She had no clue what was going on with her boss and it was quite freaky how weird he was acting. "Look Charlie" Jim grabbed an apple off the counter "Take the rest of the day off you deserve it" it was the first time in a long time since Jim told the butler to take the day off. "I'm going to go check the showtimes than we'll leave soon" Jim smiled and took a bite out of his apple and left the kitchen. Melinda and Charlie both looked at each other with concerned looks on their face about Jim "Well he sure is preppy" Melinda chuckled.

Melinda was upstairs getting Madison dressed when Jim walked in "Hey baby girl" Jim kissed Madison on her head. Jim looked at Melinda "The movie starts at 1pm" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok cool" she said. Madison looked at Jim "What movie" she asked. "Well we're going to see that movie you want to see" Jim said. "What about my play date at Sam's" Madison asked. Melinda sighed "Oh that's today" Melinda asked. "Today Wesday" she asked. Madison tried saying Wednesday but couldn't yet. Melinda nodded "Yeah" Melinda looked at Jim "Mr. Clancy, I'm sorry. I forgot about her play date today" she said. Jim sighed "It's ok. We can always go another day" he said. "Yeah maybe you can take the kids this weekend if your not busy" Melinda said. "Yeah that's a good idea" he replied. "Ms. Gordon, are you staying at this play date with Madison" Jim curiously asked. Melinda shook her head "No" she said as she finished helping Madison put on her shoes and tie them. "Sam's mom brings me home" Madison said. "Oh cool" Jim said. "Why don't you go get some toys to take over to Sam's" Melinda said. Madison nodded and ran over to her toys. Jim stood there in the room thinking. He knew it was his time to make a move since Melinda was free for the whole afternoon "Uh...uh. Do you wanna join me? I still wanna go see a movie. I haven't seen one in a while" Jim chuckled nervously. "Yeah sure. What movie you have in mind" she asked. Melinda wasn't paying any attention and just thought it was the movies. "Well I kinda wanna go see You Again or Devil" Jim said. Melinda smiled "You Again. Gotta love Betty White" Melinda said. Jim laughed "Ok we'll go see that" he smiled. "Well let me go drop her off at Sam's than I'll be back and we can go" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Ok cool" he said. Madison dragged her bag over with some toys in it "Ok baby girl I'll see you later" Jim bent down and kissed his daughter. "Bye daddy" Madison kissed her father. Jim left the room and quickly went to his room. He had to look and smell his best for this afternoon even though Melinda had no clue that it was a date.

"Well at least she said yes" Jim pranced across his room nervously "Oh great. How am I going to act around Melinda without making a total fool of myself. What am I going to wear" Jim said nervously. He rummaged through his closet looking for some decent clothes "I haven't been on a date since High School" he chuckled. "I didn't have to be nervous around Stephanie" he chuckled. Jim smelled his shirt "Definitely shower first" he said. He grabbed his robe out of the closet and quickly went to his bathroom and started the shower. For the first time in a long Jim was nervous to be around Melinda, he had butterflies in his stomach. He had no clue how to act or anything.

Melinda was back from dropping off Madison at Sam's for her play date and was downstairs sitting on the couch looking through a magazine as she waited for Jim to come downstairs. Jim came downstairs a few minutes later, practically dressed up. He was wearing jeans and one of his work shirts that was tucked in his pants and had on black shoes. "Wow, you look nice" Melinda chuckled. "Too much for a movie" he asked. Melinda picked up her purse "No not at all" she said. She wasn't picking up any hints at all about Jim thinking this was a date. "We'll take the BMW" Jim said as he opened the door for her. Jim owned three cars. He owned a 2010 Silver BMW, that seated two people. He owned a 2010 GMC Sierra and a 2008 Mini Cooper which was his wife's car. Charlie and Melinda both often drove the Mini Cooper now to do all the errands around the house and grocery shopping. Jim opened the garage and opened the door to the BMW for Melinda. Jim always frove his GMC Sierra and never drove the BMW anywhere unless he was going some place special or if it was a special occasion. "Thank you" Melinda was starting to wonder why Jim was being so polite and nice to her as she got in the car. "Your welcome" Jim exhaled as he closed the door. He was nervous as hell but also a little relieved since Melinda didn't know it was a date like he was thinking it was.

Jim and Melinda stood in line in the crowded theater. "Wow, sure are alot of people here during the day" she mumbled to Jim. The theater was filled with mostly high school kids and adults. "Yeah. Don't they have school" Jim asked. Melinda chuckled "That's what I was thinking" she said. They soon were up at the front of the line "Can I have 2 for You Again" Jim said to the movie cashier. "Oh no, I'll buy my own" Melinda said as Jim pulled out his wallet to pay for their tickets. "No you won't. It's my treat" he said. "Ok I'm buying the popcorn and refreshements" Melinda said. Jim paid for the tickets and got them "No, I can't let you do that. I am buying yours" Jim said as they walked over to the food and refreshment section. "Mr. Clancy, I can't let you do that. Your my boss" Melinda said. "Yes, you can let me. Why don't you go get our seats while I go buy us something" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Fine, your call" she said. "Good" he smiled. Jim went and bought them a huge tub of popcorn to share and two drinks. Melinda was sitting in the show watching the previews showing. Jim sat down on the left side of her and handed her the drink he bought her. "I got you Pepsi, is that ok" Jim asked nervously. He could tell he was nervous because his palms were sweaty. Melinda nodded "Yeah it's fine" she said. Jim and Melinda both started eating the popcorn. Melinda suddenly froze and made a shocking discovery when she seen Jim's finger with no wedding band in site. Everything was clear to her now, she now knew why Jim was being so nice and polite to her and why he wouldn't let her buy her ticket or even by her own popcorn and drink. Melinda smiled "This is a date" she mumbled to herself as she watched Jim at the corner of her eye.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	12. The Perfect First Date

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 12: The Perfect First Date**

Melinda sat there in the movies with Jim eating popcorn. The movie theater wasn't exactly full and only a few people were sitting in the back. Melinda wondered if she should say anything but than finally decided not to and just enjoy the moment. The movie soon started. Jim sat there eating the popcorn "Should I put my arm around her" Jim thought to himself. "No you'll probably scare her away" Jim said in his mind. Jim shook his head " Just do it. Here goes nothing" Jim pretended to stretch is arm and rested it on the back of her chair. Melinda softly chuckled "Impressive" she mumbled. Melinda looked over at Jim who eye's were glued on the movie. Melinda swifted her chair back and made Jim's arm fall to her shoulders. His arm was now really around her. Jim quickly looked and started to move his arm "Sorry" he said. "You don't need to move it you know" Melinda smirked "I don't mind" she said. "Ok" Jim put his arm back around her. They both went back to watching the movie. "So" Melinda finally said when the movie was over "Are we going home now or some where else" she curiously asked. "Do you want to go some where else" Jim asked. "We can go to lunch. My treat" Melinda said. "Ok but i'm treating" Jim said. "Ok if you insist" Melinda played along. Jim and Melinda both walked out of the movie theater and into the lobby. A wolf whistle was heard from behind them and Melinda felt a hand smack her ass. Melinda jumped "What the..." she looked freaked out. "I would totally tap her" the young teenager said to his friend. "What's wrong" Jim asked. "He touched me" Melinda pointed to the teenager who smacked her on the ass as he walked away. Jim sighed "Stay here" he said. Melinda nodded and watched as Jim went after the teenager. Jim came back a few minutes later with the teenager "Apologize now" Jim said in a threatning voice. "I'm sorry, miss" the teenager mumbled. "LOUDER" Jim said. "I'm sorry for hitting your ass" the teenager said. Jim let go of the teenager. "Ok. Don't do it to any other woman" Melinda said. The boy nodded and quickly walked away. "Mr. Clancy, you didn't have to do that" Melinda said. "Melinda, he smacked you, a complete stranger to him on the ass. I wasn't gonna let him get away with that and you deserve to be treated with respect. He should just be lucky I wasn't your boyfriend. I would of totally kicked his ass for doing that." Jim said. Jim didn't realize for the first time that he called her Melinda instead of Ms. Gordon. Melinda chuckled "Well thank you" Melinda said. "Your welcome. Come on lets get out of here" Jim took her hand without noticing what he was doing and led her outside to the car.

Jim and Melinda both walked into Daniel's school. Jim got a call during lunch that a fight broke out during recess with Daniel and another class mate. "Mr. Clancy, just let him explain what happened first before you yell at him" Melinda grabbed Jim's arm before they could go into the school office "Please" she said. Jim sighed and nodded "Ok" he said. "Thank you" she said. They both walked into the office. Daniel picked up his things and walked over to them. Jim signed him out and they all left. Melinda gave Jim a look that meant take it easy. Jim nodded as he watched Melinda walk outside to the car. "So what happened" Jim asked. "Oh some kid in my class kept calling me names and I had enough of it so I threw my book at him and he threw his back" Daniel said. Jim sighed "Ok look" Jim sat down on the bench in the school hallway "I know I told you to stick up for yourself but sometimes it's better to walk away instead of causing a fight" Jim said. "So what are you saying I should do? Go tell the teacher next time" Daniel asked. Jim nodded "It makes you a better person if you do. Only the other kid will get in trouble" Jim said. Daniel nodded "Ok" he said. Jim hugged his son. "Dad" Daniel pulled away "Not in school" he quickly walked away. Jim chuckled "Now he's at that stage" Jim said to himself.

Later that night, Melinda was sitting on the couch downstairs. Jim was in his office going through some files that had to be ready for work tomorrow. Melinda threw the magazine she was reading on the coffee table and marched into Jim's office. "Ok, Mr. Clancy, cards on the table" she closed his door. Jim closed his files and focused his attention on her. "Was this afternoon a date" Melinda asked. "W...well" Jim sounded nervous "Yeah" Jim said. "That's what I thought" she smiled. "I'm sorry if I was out of line during the whole thing" Jim said. "You weren't. I had a great time this afternoon" she said. "Really" Jim asked. "You were a true gentleman" Melinda said. "Well I try" Jim chuckled. Melinda laughed. "Ms. Gordon, how...how do you feel about another date" Jim asked. "Well for starters if were going to date we really need to stop this last name basis. You called me Melinda earlier" Melinda said. "I did" Jim looked confused. "Right after that guy smacked my ass and you defended me, you said my name" she said. Jim remembered "Yeah that's right I did" he said. Melinda nodded. Their was an awkward silence in the room "Well I better get to bed. Getting late" Melinda said nervously. "Yeah me too" Jim said. Melinda walked to the door and opened it "Oh and I would love to go on another date" she said as she started to walk out. "How's Saturday night" Jim asked. Melinda smiled "Perfect. See you in the morning" she said. Jim nodded "Good night, Jim" Melinda said. "Good night, Melinda" he smiled. Jim watched from the door as she walked away the. Jim sighed and sat back in his chair "Finally the hard part is over" he said. Jim opened up his laptop and searched to find perfect places in New York to go on a date. He had no clue where they would go Saturday night. Knowing how dull he was he would probably pick a lawyer seminar to take Melinda and he knew he couldn't let that happen. Now since they both knew it was a date he wanted it to be perfect.

Melinda stood in her room going through her closet. "I need a decent dress for Saturday" she groaned as she threw clothes out of her closet one by one. Melinda grabbed her cell phone and immediately called her best friend Delia. The line rung a few times than someone answered "Oh my god you will never believe what happened today" Melinda said before Delia could even greet her. "Let me just say the ring is off and he was making his move today" Melinda said happily. Delia squeeled "Give me all the details" she said. "Cliff notes. He stayed home today and was going to take Madison to the movies well she had a play date so he asked me if I wanted to go and you already know the answer to that. Well anyway he's all dressed up and everything. Nice shirt and jeans and shoes and he's polite the whole way there. He drove me in his BMW convertible. He never drives that well anyway he insists on buying everything for me and I said no but he does anyway. I didn't even notice it was a date until I seen the ring was off his finger and than he put his arm around me and pretended he was stretching, so I purposely moved my seat back and made his arm fall on my shoulder" Melinda snickered. "Aw he smelled so good" Melinda said in a dreamy voice. Delia chuckled "So classic" Delia said. "So anyway I get smacked on the ass at the show by some teenager and Jim is totally offensive and makes the teenager apologize to me and than we go out to lunch and I pulled out all stops tonight and asked him if it was a date and he got all nervous. Ah it was cute" Melinda blushed "Now we are on first name basis and have a date Saturday night. I rummaged through my closet and I can't find a decent dress. I'm bringing the kids tomorrow and we're going shopping at Saks tomorrow" Melinda said she sounded nervous as hell since this would be the first official date that they both knew was happening. "Ok Mel, calm down. We'll get all the necessity's you need to be prepared. You don't think you guys will you know after the date" Delia asked. "Oh god no. We haven't even kissed yet" Melinda said. "Ok" Delia said. "Oh god, what if I ruin it. We're dating now what if I say or do something stupid during this date" Melinda groaned. "You won't just calm down and go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" Delia said. "Ok. See you tomorrow" Melinda said. "See you tomorrow" Delia said and hung up. Melinda laid down on the bed twisting her hair in her fingers. Butterflies were going all over in her stomach. She was that nervous and excited all at one time.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	13. Unexpected Bliss Question

Ok Unexpected Bliss fans, Many people have been asking me is Melinda a virgin? I really wanna know what my readers think. Should she be a virgin?

~M


	14. Date Night

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 13: Date Night**

The house was quiet. The butler was off for the night, the kids were at their grandmother's for the night. Jim paced downstairs looking at his watch. He was so nervous about this date. Yeah, it was their second date officially but it felt like a first date since both of them now knew this actually was a date. Jim changed his shirt about five times before he decided on a shirt. He was dressed in a Versace suit. Solid black shirt and a silk dark blue tie. Jim sat down on the couch and took a deep breath while he was waiting for Melinda. He was thinking about what his friend Jesse said at work yesterday. His friend Jesse at work told him he needs to be prepared for what's to come after and by that he meant sex. Jim sighed "It's too early. Why prepare myself for something that won't happen in a long time" he said to himself. Jim wasn't and didn't have any plans on making moves on Melinda right away. Sex was the last thing on his mind. Jim could soon hear someone coming down the stairs. He got up and walked over by the stairs. Melinda stood on the last step looking at Jim. Jim couldn't believe his eyes. Melinda was wearing a bow front sequined dress with Jenna Chain Ankle-Wrap Suede high heels that she bought from Saks the other day when she went shopping with her best friend Delia. "W...wow. You look beautiful" Jim was speechless. "Thank you. You look handsome" Melinda said. "Thanks" Jim said. They both just stood there and stared at each other. "Well I'm ready when you are" Melinda chuckled nervously. "Ok" Jim chuckled. He was nervous as hell. "Ok let's go" Jim opened the door for her. "So what do you have planned for the evening" Melinda curiously asked as they walked outside to Jim's BMW. "Oh well I...I made reservations at this French restaurant downtime" Jim opened the car door for her "You like French food right" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah it's good" Melinda said as she got into the car. "Good" Jim closed her door and quickly walked around to his side of the car and got in.

Jim and Melinda both sat in the quiet candle lit restaurant. "I hope this is ok" Jim said. Melinda took a drink of her wine "It's great" Melinda said. Jim smiled "Good. Usually I am bad at planning a date. Your lucky I didn't take you to a lawyer seminar. That's usually how boring my dates are" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Well not this one and i'm sure if we went on one of your supposedly boring dates you would find a way to make it interesting" Melinda said. Jim took a drink out of his wine "I don't know about that" he chuckled. "So have you decided what you wanted to have yet" Jim asked as he picked up his menu. Melinda picked up her menu "Uh you know I was just thinking of getting a side order of french fries" Melinda said. Jim closed his menu "Seriously" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "I'm...not really that hungry" Melinda said. Jim could tell what was bothering her. Here they both were in a french restaurant...an expensive french restaurant to be exact. Prices for a dish was almost up to $50.00, not to mention the wine Jim just bought was a $300 bottle of vintage wine. "Melinda, the prices don't bother me, order whatever you want" Jim said. "Are you sure. You already spent so much on this" Melinda pointed to the bottle of wine. "Yes, don't worry about the prices don't even look at them" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok" she said. "I guess I'll get the roasted chicken" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "Looks like we're both getting it" Jim said. Melinda chuckled. The waiter came to their table and placed their orders. Jim and Melinda both finished their dinner an hour later. "This was great" Melinda said. "Yeah it was" Jim replied. Jim took a last drink out of his wine as did Melinda. "Are you ready" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah, I just have to use the restroom" she said as she got up. "Ok I'll go pay the bill" Jim said. "Ok I'll meet you up there" Melinda said and walked away. Jim took a deep breath as he watched Melinda walk away.

"So now where are we going" Melinda asked nervously as they both walked down the quiet street from the restaurant. She was nervous what was going to happen after. "Well the night is still young and I don't have any children to worry about tonight. I have an idea" Jim took her hand and led her to a big building. "Where we going" Melinda asked as Jim led her into the building and to a door. "You'll see" Jim said. Jim and Melinda both walked in. The place was filled with people. Spot light's were going all over the dark place as music played and people danced on the floor "A club" Melinda asked. Jim nodded "Yeah" he said. Melinda smiled "Just for your information when you take me to a club, your going to have to dance with me" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Ok let me just take my jacket off" Jim took his jacket off and put it on a chair and put the sign reserved on their table. "Come on no backing out now" Melinda took his hand and dragged Jim onto the dance floor. Melinda started dancing "Come on don't just stand there" she said. "Eh I haven't danced in a while Jim said nervously. "Ok well...show me what you know" she said. "Ok here goes nothing" Jim said. Jim started doing robot dance moves. Melinda started laughing "Ok that long it's been" she said. Jim stopped dancing. "It's all in the hips" Melinda started dancing again "See you try" she said. The song that was playing ended "Aw you got lucky" Melinda said sarcastically as she stopped dancing. Jim laughed. A slow song "I Can't Believe My Eyes" started to play. Jim pulled Melinda close to him and started to dance. They both were caught in a trance and stared into each other's eyes. "Well I'm impressed" she said as she put her arms around his neck. Jim had both of his hands rested on her waist. "Didn't think I knew how to slow dance did you" Jim asked. Melinda chuckled "Nope" she said. "Well when Stephanie was alive she loved to dance so you know, so she signed us up for dance lessons" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Well looks like those lessons paid off" Melinda said. "Yeah" he said. "You know I was so nervous about tonight. Now that I look at it I have no reason to be" Melinda said. "I know I felt the same way" Jim said. All the nervousness they felt throughout the day was gone. "Why were you nervous? You have nothing to be nervous about. I seen the real you a few weeks ago" Melinda reminded him about their talk they had a few weeks back when Jim broke down. Jim rolled his eyes "Forget I broke down please" Jim said. "Why? There's nothing wrong if you cry, Jim. If anything that is one of the qualities I like in a guy. A guy who isn't afraid to show how they feel" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. They both looked into each other's eyes and felt the urge to kiss but they both fought it off. Melinda moved in closer to Jim and rested her head against him as they both swayed together to the music.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	15. Perfect Moments

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 14: Perfect Moments**

Jim and Melinda swayed to the music. Melinda had her head resting against Jim as they slow danced. "Why were you nervous" Jim asked as he had his hands rested on her waist. "I don't know. I guess it was the thought of having a date for the first time in a long time" Melinda said. "So how it so far" he asked. Melinda looked up at him "Not bad at all" she chuckled. Jim smiled "Good" he said. The song ended. They both pulled away from each other "Do you want to get a drink or do something else" Jim asked. "Let's go get a drink" Melinda said. "Good idea" Jim said. They both walked back to their table "What do you want" Jim asked. "Sex on the beach" Melinda said. Jim's eyes widen "Whoa. What?" Jim asked in a shocked voice. Melinda laughed "It's a drink" Melinda said. "Oh I though you meant you...never mind" Jim laughed awkwardly "Ok. I'll be right back" Jim walked away from the table. Jim realized as he walked to the bar what a fool he made of himself. Melinda sat the table and watched Jim at the bar. Jim came back to the table with Melinda's Sex on the beach drink and a beer for him. Jim sat down and gave Melinda her drink. "Thank you" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Your welcome". "You only drink beer" Melinda asked. "And wine occasionally. Usually with dinner" Jim said. "You don't drink anything else" Melinda asked. "No. I never actually tried anything else before except vodka" Jim said. "Wanna try mine" Melinda asked. "Isn't that like a girly drink" Jim asked. Melinda chuckled "No, just try it" she held out her glass to him. Jim took her glass and took a drink. "You like it" Melinda asked. "It's alright" Jim handed her the drink back. Melinda took it and took a drink. "So now what do you want to do" Jim asked "Well that depends" Melinda said. "On what" Jim asked. "On what else do you have planned" Melinda said. "Are you saying you want to leave" Jim asked. "Well tell me what you have planned and I'll tell you my answer" Melinda smirked. "Nice try. It's a surprise" Jim chuckled "I guess you'll just have to wait and see" he said. Jim grabbed his jacket and Melinda grabbed her purse. She was curious as where Jim was taking her to now.

Jim and Melinda both walked down the street "Where are we going" Melinda asked curiously. "You'll see" he said. Jim led her down a flight of stairs. Melinda chuckled when she seen where Jim was taking her "It's beautiful" Melinda said when she seen the beach. The moon glistened on the water small water caps crashed on the shore. Jim and Melinda both took their shoes off and walked in the sand. "Look Melinda, I'm sorry for the way I acted when you first started working here. I seen how you talked to Madison when she said she wanted to go to heaven too" Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim "You heard that" Melinda asked with a questioned look on her face. Jim nodded "Yeah. I didn't mean to yell at you that day. So I'm sorry" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "You know I've forgot about that and so should you" Melinda said. Jim nodded. "You know you should consider doing your work from home, I mean people work for you at your office and they really don't need you there" Melinda said. "Why do you say that" Jim asked. "Well I wasn't suppose to tell you but Daniel told me today before he and Madison left with their grandmother that he loves that you have been home these past few days" Melinda said. "Really" Jim said in a surprised voice. "Yeah and you can tell Madison loves it because she's been on your tail these past few days" Melinda chuckled. Jim smiled "Yeah it is nice to be around them alot. Jim and Melinda both walked over to a bench and sat down. They watched as they small waves from the beach hit shore. Jim looked at Melinda. The moon was shining directly on the water. "Do you like having me home" he asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah" she said. Melinda felt a cool breeze hit her and ran her hands up and down her arm, she was started to get cold. "Here" Jim could tell she was cold. Jim took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. "Oh...Thanks" Melinda briefly smiled. Jim nodded "Better" he asked. "Much" Melinda looked at Jim, hair fell in her face. Jim moved it out of the way and tucked it behind her ear. They both stared into each other's eyes and slowly started to move in closer. Their lips meant and they both shared a long passionate kiss. Butterflies were going crazy in their stomachs as they kissed Melinda and Jim pulled away a minute later. It was unlike anything they ever felt before. "Uh..." Melinda didn't know what to say. Jim looked at his watch "What do you say we go home. It's quarter to one" Jim said. Melinda nodded in agreement "Yeah that's a good idea" she said. They both put their shoes on and walked back to the car in silence. Neither of them knew what to say.

Melinda and Jim both walked in the house from their date "Wow the house sure is quiet" Jim turned on the light to light up the dark house. "Yeah" Melinda chuckled nervously. She looked at Jim "I had a great time tonight, Jim" she said. Jim smiled "Me too" he responded. "Well I guess I'll see you in the morning" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Yeah I'll see you in the morning" he said. They both didn't know whether or not if they should kiss or hug or whatever. They both wanted to do it again. Jim leaned in half way to kiss her and Melinda leaned in the other half and their lips meant. They shared a passionate kiss. "Well uh..." Melinda chuckled "Thank you" she said nervously. Jim chuckled "Yeah thanks" Jim said. "I'll uh..." Melinda pointed to the stairs. Jim nodded. Melinda started walking up the steps. Jim quickly followed her "Melinda" he said as he caught up with her on the stairs. Melinda turned around and before she could say anything. Jim gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Melinda put her arms around Jim's neck as they kissed. Jim took Melinda by surprise and started to put his tongue in Melinda's mouth as they both kissed. To both of them it just made the kiss hotter. They both pulled away a few minutes later. They both were caught in the moment and knew if they didn't pull away they knew where it would lead to and the both of them just weren't ready for that yet. They were both breathless from the kiss "Wow" Melinda chuckled. Jim laughed "Yeah" Jim said. "Well I'll see you in the morning" Melinda said. "Yeah I'll see you in the morning" Jim said. "Thanks again. I had a great time tonight" Melinda said proceeded up the stairs. "Me too" Jim said. "Good night" Melinda said. "Good night" Jim said. Melinda went to her room. Jim leaned against the wall "Wow" he was still breathless from the kiss. Jim walked up the rest of the stairs and went to his room with a smile on his face. This was indeed the best night he has had in a very long time.

Melinda & Jim both laid on their beds in their own rooms. "That kiss was perfect" Melinda said to herself. "It was the perfect moment" Jim mumbled to himself. They both laid there in there own bed thinking of the date

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	16. Making It Official

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 15: Making It Official**

It was early afternoon on Monday, a few days after Jim and Melinda's big date. Jim took Melinda's advice and was going to be doing alot of his work from home which meant some of his employees would be stopping by the house sometime. "Ok come on sweetie. Why don't you go get your sweater upstairs from your room then we'll go to the park" Melinda said. "Ok" Madison said and started to run up the stairs. A woman in her early 30's walked into the house. Melinda walked over to Charlie "Who's that" Melinda asked. Charlie rolled his eyes at the woman "Mr. Clancy's assistant Ms. Sanders" Charlie sighed. The tall blonde woman Nicole Sanders was Jim's assistant and partner of his law firm. They both watched her go to Jim's office. "When Mr. Clancy's wife was alive, Jim worked from home a lot so she would be here in his office working with him. Nicole has a big thing for Mr. Clancy" Charlie said. "Stephanie never worried or anything" Melinda said. "Oh no. She trusted Mr. Clancy and so should you" Charlie said. "What do you mean so should I" Melinda asked. "I know you two went on a date the other night" Charlie smirked. "Please don't tell the children yet. Jim wants to tell them when the time is right" Melinda said. "My lips are sealed" Charlie started to walk away. He stopped and looked back at Melinda "I hope you two last. He's the happiest I seen him in a long time" Charlie said. Melinda smiled "Yeah me too" she said. "I suggest you go pay him a visit and let that Cruella De Vil know he's taken" Charlie said and walked away. Melinda stood there by the banister. She looked at what she was wearing. Melinda was wearing a blue knee length dress "Oh it's good enough" Melinda walked to Jim's office and knocked on the door then walked in. "Can I help you" Nicole asked and stood in front of Melinda. "Nope" Melinda moved to the side and walked past her. "So what are you doing Mr. Clancy" Melinda asked as she stood behind his chair. "Just going over some files for court on Thursday" Jim said. "Oh cool" Melinda said. "How is everything" Jim asked. "Good" Melinda responded "I'm going to take Madison to the bounce house today" she said. "Aw she'll have fun" Jim said. "Ok out you go now, nanny" Nicole walked over to Melinda to escort her out of the office. "Ok fine" Jim was taken by surprise when Melinda pushed him all the way back in his chair and kissed him hard. Jim put his arms around her as they kissed. Melinda's tongue played inside his mouth. Melinda pulled away a second later because they were both breathless "I'll see you later" Melinda said. "O...k" Jim nodded. Melinda gave Nicole an evil smirk and walked out of the room. Nicole sighed and closed the office door.

Melinda sat on the bench in the park as Madison went to play on the playground at Daniel's school as Melinda waited for him to get out. Delia sat down beside her "So tell me how was it" Delia asked as she sat down on the bench next to Melinda. Melinda took the kids to the park. It was the day after her and Jim's date. "It was very nice. We went to this expensive french restaurant. Than we went dancing and than we went to the beach and he kissed me" Melinda blushed "Then we went home and we kissed a little bit more. I had this strong urge to...do other things but I fought it off" Melinda said. Delia sighed "Why. Did it feel right" Delia asked. "It felt amazing, I didn't want to stop. But with it being the first...well really second date, it's too early for us to make love" Melinda said. "Mel, I'm your best friend and your mine but is there a little part of you that is afraid" Delia asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah" she said. Delia put her hand on her best friend's shoulder "When you both are ready, you'll know" Delia said. Melinda nodded. Both woman watched the kids playing in the park.

Jim sat in the chair in the living room reading a book of Shakespeare sonnets when Melinda walked in the house with the kids. Jim closed his book and laided it on the coffee table and got up and walked over to them "How was dinner and I can see you had ice cream" he asked. "Good. Why didn't you come daddy" Madison asked. Madison's face was covered with chocolate ice cream. Jim kneeled down to his daughter "Daddy had to finish some work but I promise I will take you & Daniel out tomorrow night" Jim said. "Can Melinda come too" she asked. Jim looked up at Melinda then looked back at his daughter "If she wants to she can" Jim said. "Madison, Melinda has a life you know" Daniel said. "I'll tell you what, if it is ok with Daniel also I will go" Melinda said. They all looked at Daniel "Sure why not" Daniel said. "Ok now that that is settled both of you go upstairs. Dan take a bath. I'll give you a bath after your brother is done" Jim said. Daniel sighed "I hate baths" he groaned as he went upstairs. "Me too" Madison said as she followed her brother.

Jim and Melinda both laughed. Melinda looked at Jim "Jim, can I ask you something" Melinda curiously asked. "Yeah sure what's up" Jim said. Melinda walked over to the couch and sat down. Jim followed her and sat next to her. "Should I worry about Nicole" Melinda asked. "What do you mean" Jim asked. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Well she seems to have a crush on you. She was flirting with yoy earlier" Melinda said. "No just ignore her. I dont think of her like that. She's been trying to get with me for the past 7 years since I started my own law firm. It's gotten so old now that I just ignore it" Jim said. Jim was passed that stage where he noticed Nicole was flirting with him. Jim always ignored her flirting. "Ok" Melinda nodded in reassurance. "You know I kind of figured this would come up sooner then later after you kissed me earlier today" Jim smirked. Melinda chuckled "Yeah sorry about that" she said. "No don't be. I loved it" Jim chuckled. "Well good" Melinda said. Jim leaned in and kissed her. "What do you say we make this official" Jim said. "Are you crazy? The kids are awake and Charlie is probably cleaning in the kitchen" Melinda said. Jim looked confused "I was talking about making this relationship official and becoming boyfriend and girlfriend" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda laughed awkwardly. She felt stupid for thinking what she thought he meant. "So what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend" Jim asked in a sweet voice. Melinda nodded "Yes" she said. Jim smiled and kissed her. Melinda wrapped her arms around Jim's neck as they both slowly started to lay back on the couch. They were both lost in the moment. "DADDY" Madison yelled from upstairs. They both stopped kissing and came to terms what was happening. "That's my cue" Jim said. "Yeah" Melinda nodded. Jim got up and went upstairs. Melinda sat up on the couch and sighed in relief. She was happy the making out stopped, it was not that she didn't like it because she was loving it. The thought of what it would lead to scared her especially since she never sex before.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	17. Unexpected Awakenings

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 16: Unexpected Awakenings**

A few weeks passed. Jim and Melinda's relationship was going strong. Thunder roared across the town as lightning crashed across the dark sky. It was the night before Thanksgiving, Jim laid in bed staring at the dark ceiling. He couldn't go to sleep. The noisy thunder was keeping him up. He turned his head and looked at the alarm clock. "Only 11:35pm" he sighed. Jim laid there. Jim glanced over next to him when he heard light snoring. Daniel was in his bed asleep. Usually when there was a storm Daniel or/and Madison would sleep with Jim. Jim sighed and got up. He needed to go to sleep but he couldn't. The thunder and the lightning was keeping him up. Jim walked downstairs and went into the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator. He sighed "I thought we had a chocolate cheesecake in here" he said to himself. "I have it at the table" Melinda said. Jim quickly turned around startled. "Sorry for scaring you. You couldn't sleep either" Melinda asked. Jim shook his head "Nope" he sighed. Melinda got up and grabbed a plate for Jim. Jim sat down at the table with Melinda "So why couldn't you sleep" Melinda asked as she cut her and Jim a piece of cheesecake. "The storm and Daniel snoring" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "I was sleeping until Madison like smacked me in the face in her sleep" Melinda snickered. "So that's where she was" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Yeah" she said. They both sat there in silence as they ate their chocolate cheesecake. "Penny for your thoughts" Melinda said. Jim sighed "You don't even want to know" Jim said. "Try me" Melinda said. "Well" Jim started to say as he fixed himself some coffee "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I gave Charlie the day off and I don't know what I am going to make for the kids. I never made a big Thanksgiving dinner before" Jim took a drink of his coffee "I'm just gonna take Aiden and Madison to McDonalds or maybe a restaurant of their choice" Jim said. "What"? Melinda asked. "Unless you can get me someone who can do the whole turkey she bang and everything we're sticking with a restuarant" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "I can not let you do that. I will show you how to do everything but i'm going to need your help" she said. Jim nodded.

Melinda and Jim both stood there in the kitchen. "I can't believe you never prepared a feast before" Melinda chuckled. Jim chuckled "Haha" he said. Melinda grabbed the pie crust from Jim and poured the pumpkin mix into the pie crust "I never did it because Stephanie was always prepared everything on the holidays" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said. "Anyway enough about that. I was thinking maybe I'll take the kids to the parade tomorrow" Jim said. Melinda nodded "They would both like that. Madison was hyped on seeing Santa on TV" Melinda said. Jim chuckled "Yeah. So what are you doing tomorrow" Jim asked. "Well nothing really. I was going to go home but I don't really want to so I figured I would just stay here and sleep in and everything" Melinda said. "Melinda, it's a holiday, nonsense. Go home go be with your family" Jim said. Melinda shook her head "No that's ok" she said. "You know we'll have alot of food you can eat with us" Jim said. "Are you asking" Melinda asked and smirked. Jim chuckled "Yes please join us" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Ok" she said as she put the pie in the fridge. "Ok so we cleaned the turkey out, made the pumpkin pie, the pasta salad, cut the potatoes, shredded corn and made the green bean casserole and practically ate all the cheese cake. Tomorrow all we have to do is stuff the turkey and make everything else" Melinda said. "Ok that's good" Jim said. Melinda walked over to Jim and put her arms around his neck and kissed him "Wanna know what I want" she said seductively. "What" Jim raised his eyebrows. "More cheesecake" Melinda chuckled. "Good me too" Jim kissed her. Melinda walked over and cut the last 2 pieces of cheesecake and handed one plate to Jim and grabbed hers and walked to the living room.

The sun shined through the cracks of the shades the next morning. Jim and Melinda were both asleep on the coach from last night. Both plates of cheesecake were empty and a bottle of wine and two glasses were on the coffee table. Melinda started to stir. She could feel two strong arms around her as she rested her head on Jim's chest going back to sleep. "Mmm" Melinda said softly in her sleep as she inhaled Jim's scent. Melinda opened her eyes a few minutes later realizing where she was at. Melinda looked up at Jim who was rubbing his eyes. A smile appeared on Jim's face when he seen Melinda was up "Good morning" he said. "Good morning. We must of fell asleep after all that work huh" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Yeah" he said. "I'm sorry about being on you" Melinda started to get up but Jim stopped her "Come here" Jim leaned in closer and kissed her passionately on the lips "It's no problem. It was nice" Jim said. Melinda smiled and kissed him back "Yeah it..." Melinda started to say but was interrupted when the TV volume was increased and Melinda and Jim both started to hear "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea" the tv said. "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS" Madison sang along to the spongebob theme song. Melinda and Jim both chuckled and sat up Madison and Daniel were both sitting in front of the TV on the floor eating cereal from the box. Jim glanced at the clock it was 9:38am in the morning. "Why didn't you guys wake us up? We're going to be later for the parade now" Jim said. "Ehh I don't want to go" Daniel said as he kept his eyes glued on the TV. "Madison" Jim asked. "No. I watch Spongebob" she said. Jim looked at Melinda. Melinda shrugged her shoulders "Madison, come here" Melinda said. Madison got up and walked over to Melinda. Melinda picked up Madison and put her on her lap "I thought you were looking forward to seeing Santa" Melinda said. "I am. On TV. Daniel said we don't get meet Santa. I'll see him at mall" Madison said. "Ok baby, you can go watch TV" Jim said. Madison went back over to see by Daniel and watch TV. Melinda's cell phone started ringing. Melinda reached over for her cell phone and picked it up. "Hey ma. Happy Thanksgiving" Melinda said. "How did you know it was me" Bonnie, Melinda's mother asked. "Ma, it's called caller ID. I think it's time you go digital. Get in this century and of the old 20th" Melinda said. Jim chuckled. "Sweetie, I know you weren't planning to come home for Thanksgiving today but would it be possible if you could come with Jim and the kids and bring all the food too" Bonnie asked. "Why ma I thought you had alot of food" Melinda asked. "I wouldn't say alot but your Aunt Connie and Uncle Marty are coming over and so is your cousin Christina and we need food" Bonnie said. "Oh ma you know I hate that woman" Melinda said referring to her cousin Christina. "Please Melinda. I do not ask much of you" Bonnie said. "Ugh fine. Let me talk to Jim and i'll get back to you" Melinda said. "Thank you darling" Bonnie said. Melinda hung up her phone and looked at Jim. "What do you think" Melinda asked Jim. She knew Jim could hear the whole conversation between her and her mother on the phone since her mother was a loud speaker. Jim chuckled "Do you want to go" Jim asked. "If I dont I'll never hear the end of it from her" Melinda said. "Ok then we're going" Jim said. "Thank you for doing this" Melinda said. Jim nodded "It's no problem" he said. "I'm going to go call my mom and put the turkey in the oven" Melinda said and got up. "Ok" Jim said. Jim watched as Melinda walked off into the kitchen. Jim chuckled "This is going to be an interesting day" Jim said to himself. Indeed it was going to be an interesting day. The fun and drama was yet to come.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	18. Head Over Heels

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Author's Note: Just thought I would let you all know, I updated my other fics as well. :)**

**Chapter 17: Head Over Heels**

Jim, Daniel, Madison and Melinda's cousin Christina sat at the table while Melinda, Bonnie and Connie were in the kitchen. "So how long have you two been dating" Christina asked as she sat down next to Jim, she moved her chair close to him. "A few months" Jim said. All three ladies came out of the kitchen carrying food. They all set it on the table. Melinda looked over to the seat by Jim but realized it was already taken by her cousin. Melinda sighed and sat next to her aunt. "You know Jim, i'm impressed you are still with Melinda after all we know she's still intact" Christina chuckled. Melinda's eyes widen "What does that mean" Jim asked. "Christina, don't" Melinda said. Her voice was so stern everyone stopped what they were doing at the table. "Oh come on Melinda, Jim deserves to know. I mean at least he will be able to move on with a "real" women after he finds out" Christina said. "Shut up and eat Christina" Melinda said. Jim started fixing his plate. "Let me do that for you" Christina smirked. She took Jim's plate from him and started putting food on it. Christina bent down in front of Jim giving him a good glimpse down at her breasts in her shirt while she got Jim mashed potatoes. Melinda chuckled. She couldn't believe her cousin. Always acting out. "Could you not be a ho bag for a minute" Melinda said. "Ho bag? I'm just giving your boyfriend a glimpse of what he won't get from you" Christina said. Bonnie & Connie both rolled their eyes. They knew something was going to happen and there was no sense of them saying anything it wouldn't of stopped anyway. Melinda sighed and fixed her plate. "At least I know what it's like to have a man inside me making me feel great" Christina said. Melinda threw her fork and knife down on the table and got up and walked out of the dining room. "CHRISTINA" Bonnie yelled. "You had some nerve" Connie, her mother said. "Better he knows now then waits forever" Christina said. "Excuse me" Jim got up and went to find Melinda.

Jim walked out onto the balcony "Hi" he said. "I'm fine really. I'll be back inside in a minute" Melinda's voice broke up in between her words. She didn't bother to make any eye contact with him. Jim closed the balcony slide door "You don't sound ok" Jim put his hand on her shoulder. "I am really" she wiped her tears. "So your a...virgin" Jim asked. Melinda chuckled and wiped her tears again "Pretty embarassing huh" Melinda asked. "Why would that be embarassing" Jim asked. Melinda clearly felt embarassed by her age. What woman is a virgin still at 28 years of age. "I'm 28 years old Jim. What woman is still a virgin at that age" Melinda said. "The kind that wants to wait for the right guy. Melinda, there is nothing wrong with that. Nothing" Jim said. "Don't you want somebody like my cousin who will give you what you want" Melinda asked. "Hey I am not in a hurry to have sex. Whenever and if we are both ready we will do it" Jim said. Melinda hugged him "Thanks for being understanding" she said. Jim put his arms around her "Don't mention it" Jim kissed her on the head "I don't want you to regret waiting because it will be worth the wait. Plus I love virgins" Jim said. Melinda looked up at Jim "What" she chuckled. "I mean I respect the girls who can wait for the right person and that take their first time seriously" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda chuckled. "Don't let your cousin get to you ok. Just ignore her" Jim said. "Ok" she said. "Come on let's go back inside" Jim took her hand in his and lead her back inside the apartment. "Everything ok" Bonnie asked as Melinda and Jim sat back in their seats. "Yeah" Melinda nodded. "That's good" Christina stared at Jim. She handed Jim his plate "A strong man like you must have a big appetite" Christina put her hand around Jim's muscle "Nice. You can strong arm me anytime" she said. Melinda sighed. Jim chuckled nervously "And that will be never happen" Jim said. "Jim, why don't we switch seats" Bonnie suggested. "Thank you" Jim smiled. He was happy to be away from Christina. Jim picked up his plate and moved to his new seat. "Must you act like a..." Bonnie started to say to Christina. She couldn't think of the right word to say. "Slut" Connie said. Yeah she may have been talking about her own daughter but that was the way she was acting at the table. "Language. Children at the table" Melinda put hands over her head. "What's a slut" Daniel asked. "Nothing you need to know" Jim & Melinda both said in unison. Melinda & Jim both stared at each other and smiled. "Can we please just eat" Melinda said. "Dig in everyone" Bonnie said. Everyone started to fix their plates with food and eat.

Melinda and Jim both walked in the house. Melinda was holding a sleeping Madison and Jim was carrying a sleeping Daniel. "What a day" Melinda sighed. Jim chuckled and closed the front door with his foot "You can say that again" Jim said. They both carried the kids upstairs to their rooms. Melinda tucked Madison in her bed, she was already in her pajamas since Jim put them in her bag earlier. Jim tucked Daniel in his bed leaving him in his sweat pants and shirt.

Melinda was downstairs on the couch drinking some hot tea and watching the lit fireplace when Jim came down in shorts and a shirt. "Hey. Everything ok" Jim asked as he sat down on the couch next to her. Melinda looked at Jim "Did you really mean what you said earlier" she asked. "Yes. I did" Jim looked at her. "Really? I mean are you sure you don't want someone like my cousin as your girlfriend" Melinda asked. "Melinda, No. I don't want her as my girlfriend. I'm falling head over heels for you not Christina" Jim confessed. He admitted it, he's falling in love with Melinda. Melinda blushed. "Is that enough for you" Jim smirked. "Yeah" Melinda said. Jim leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. The couple sat there staring at each other.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**8 Reviews Unlock Chapter 18**


	19. An Unforgettable Night

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY FAN'S! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this chapter makes up for some lost time. I'm sure you all will love it because this is what a lot of you have been waiting for. **

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 18: An Unforgettable Night**

Melinda stood by the door with Jim as she watched Jim's mother take the kids. Jim waved as he watched his mother drive off. Melinda limped over to the couch and sat down "Ow" she groaned. "What's wrong" Jim asked in a concerned voice as he locked up. "Oh i'm fine. I just twisted my ankle at the park while playing tag with Daniel & Maddie" she rubbed her ankle and started to get up. "Where you going" Jim asked. "Upstairs" Melinda started to walk to the stairs when she felt Jim scoop her up into his arms. "Whoa" Melinda chuckled "Jim, I can walk it's not trouble" she said. "Melinda, you can barely walk. I don't mind carrying you up to your room" Jim said. Melinda nodded. "So the kids are with your mom tonight" Melinda asked as Jim carried her upstairs. "Yeah" Jim answered. He carried Melinda into her room and put her down on her bed "I'll go get some ice for your ankle" he said. Melinda nodded "Ok" she said. Jim left the room and came back up a few seconds later with an ice pack. He sat on the bed and examined her ankle "Gonna be a hell of a bruise tomorrow" Jim said. Melinda snickered "Yeah I know" she said. Jim put the ice pack on her ankle. "You sure your ok" he asked. "Yes. I'm fine" she said. "Ok" Jim nodded. "Thank you for doing this. You didn't have to" she said. "The last thing I want is to see you hurt" Jim said. "Thanks your sweet" Melinda said. Jim smirked and shook his head.

They talked for about an hour before it became silent. "Well i'll be in my room just call me if you need anything" Jim kissed her. Melinda had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't explain it and she never felt like this before. Seeing how he took care of her ankle and how he carried her upstairs to her room. Her feelings for Jim really changed how she felt about him. Melinda nodded "Ok I will" she said. Jim started to get off the bed "Jim" Melinda reached for his hand and stopped him from getting up. "What's wrong" Jim asked. He could tell just by looking in her eyes by what was happening. "Nothing" she answered. "Stay with me" she sat up and slowly pulled him down with her on the bed and kissed him. Jim kissed her back and held himself up over her with the support of his arms. They laid there kissing passionately for the next several minutes.

Melinda started to unbutton Jim's shirt. "Are you sure about this" he asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah I am" she said. Jim nodded and kissed her. Melinda unbuttoned the last few button's on Jim's shirt and slipped it down his arms as they made passionately. Melinda tensed up a bit when she felt Jim started to unzip the back of her dress but soon relaxed. Melinda lifted her body up and let Jim pull her dress of leaving her only in her panties. He threw her dress on the floor and got off the bed. They both stared at each other as Jim unlooped his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Jim climbed out of them leaving only his boxers on and got back on the bed with Melinda. "Your beautiful" he kissed her neck. "So are you. Oh" Melinda let out a slight moan as she felt his soft lips kissing her neck. Melinda put her arms around him. They could both feel the instant heat between them as their bodies brushed against each other. Their hands both roamed down to the other waist and played with the elastic on their underwear. Jim first started pulling Melinda's off as she soon started pushing his boxers down. They both brushed her lips against each other's as Jim positioned himself at her entrance. Melinda slightly nodded giving Jim permission to enter her. Melinda soon grasped Jim's shoulders and closed her eyes when she felt pain go through her when he enter her slowly. She felt him softly kiss her lips "I love you, Melinda" he whispered in her ear. Melinda opened her eyes when she noticed the pain was gone and all she felt was pleasure and love. She smiled and kissed him "I love you too Jim" she said. Jim smiled and kissed her back. They both started to slowly thrust into Melinda as he felt her moving on him. Melinda wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt his lips kiss down her neck to her collar bone. "Oh Jim" Melinda moaned and bit her bottom lips as her hands roams his body. Their bodies rolled over the bed. Melinda was soon on top of him slowly thrusting on him. Jim pulled her down and kissed her "Your so beautiful" he mumbled into the kiss. They both became more and more turned on every time their bodies touched each other. Melinda smiled. "Ah Mel" Jim moaned. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over. "Jim, don't...stop" Melinda moaned.

As time passed both of their bodies tensed as they were both on the edge of their orgasm. They both stopped not wanting to lose control just yet and kissed. They just glared into each other's eyes "I love you Jim" Melinda said. "I love you too" Jim kissed her and worked his way down to her neck. Melinda moaned and soon began thrusting beneath him. Jim slowly started responding as he kissed her. Their breathing got heavier and heavier, sweat dripped down their bodies as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Each moan and thrust grew faster and louder as they reached their orgasm together. "Oh Jimmmmm" Melinda moaned loudly. "Melinda" Jim kissed her. Their bodies both relaxed on each other as they came down from their orgasms. Melinda put her arms around Jim. They both stared into each other's eyes. Jim kissed her "You were amazing Melinda" Jim said. "So were you" Melinda kissed him back. They laid their kissing each other passionately as the night past.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	20. Package Of Love

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 19: Package Of Love**

"I don't get it" Daniel sighed in frustration. Melinda sat down next to him at his desk. "What's up" Melinda asked. Daniel pushed the paper over to her. Melinda looked at the paper "Oh remainders" she said. "Yeah this is my homework in math that is due tomorrow" Daniel said. "Don't worry we'll get this done" Melinda said. "Ok" he nodded. "Ok i'm going to show you a cool way to do this. Where is your multipication table" she asked. Daniel looked at her with a confused and questioned look on her face "What's that" he asked. "It has numbers on it. What does you use to do this math" Melinda asked. Daniel picked up his scientific calculator. "Sweetie, these calculators aren't always right. You need a multipication table" Melinda said. Melinda reached over for his laptop and searched for one and soon printed one out for him. "Ok here we go. What's the first question" Melinda asked. Daniel looked at his paper "Ummm 35 divided by 6" he said. Melinda nodded "Alright. Now look at your table and look up 6 and find something close to 35 but some advice that number has to come before 35" Melinda said. Daniel looked at his paper and followed Melinda's instructions "30 is close which is 5" he said. "Ok put the 5 above the 5 in 35 and then put the 30 below the 35" Melinda said. "Ok" Daniel did what Melinda told him to do. Melinda looked at his paper "Alright now subtract 35 and 30 and whatever is left is the remainder" Melinda said. "5 remainder 5" Daniel asked. Melinda nodded "Yeah that's right" she said. Daniel smiled "Alright that was easier than I thought" he said. Melinda chuckled "Need more help or do you have it" she asked him. "I think I got it" he said. "Ok. I'll be downstairs if you need help" Melinda said. Daniel nodded. Melinda got up and left the room.

The doorbell rang just as Melinda was walking down the stairs "COMING" Melinda said loudly. Melinda quickly walked down the stairs and opened the door "Delivery for Melinda Gordon" the UPS guy said who was standing right before her. "That's me" she said. The UPS guy handed her his clip board to sign. Melinda signed and moved aside so the guy could bring her package in. "Wow that's a big package" she said. "Yeah" the guy said "Well have a nice day" the guy added. Melinda reached in her pocket and handed him a tip "It's already covered ma'am" he said as he handed her the money back. "Oh ok" Melinda chuckled and put her money back in her pocket. The guy walked out the door. Melinda closed the door and quickly picked up her package and went into the kitchen "Damn this thing is heavy" she sighed as she put the package on the table. Melinda grabbed a knife off the counter and quickly cut the tap around the box open and pull a package out that was wrapped in paper. She set it on the table, very curious to see what it was and opened it up. The smell of flowers quickly filled the room. "Oh my god" Melinda gasped seeing which looked like their was three dozen of red elegant roses "These are beautiful" she mumbled and leaned down and smelled the flowers. Melinda smiled and reached in the box pulling a small box out. She unwrapped it and seen a heart shaped box. Melinda took the plastic off the box and pull the cover off and seen that in the box there were decadent chocolate dipped strawberries in the box. Melinda chuckled, she knew exactly who all this was from: Jim. Melinda seen the card on the flowers and pulled it off the stick. "To the woman I love. Love Jim xoxo. P.S. The other night was breathtaking" Melinda read off the card. Melinda blushed and put the card back on the stick in the flowers. She put the cover over her chocolates and walked out of the kitchen.

Jim sat at his desk in his office with his nose piled in a number of cases for work. For the past few days Jim had been working on a grueling custody case, the child from both parents was in custody of child services as of right now and it was Jim's job to try to get the father of the children custody. Melinda stood in the doorway of his office and lightly tapped on the door. Jim looked up. "Hi" Melinda said. Jim smiled and closed his files "I see you got your candy" he said. Melinda chuckled and came in his office "Yeah I did. I love it" she said. Jim smiled "I'm glad" he got out of his chair and walked over to her. Melinda put her box of chocolate strawberries on the table and put her arms around Jim's neck and kissed him "You didn't have to do all that you know" Melinda said. They both stared into each other's eyes "I wanted too. I love you" he kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you too" she said. "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight. Daniel is going to his friends. We may have to take Madison with us unless your mom will take her" Jim said. Melinda smiled "I'm sure she will. She adores that little girl" Melinda kissed him "Why don't we have a nice quiet romantic dinner here instead" Melinda smirked. Jim chuckled "Sounds like a plan" he said. They both shared another passionate kiss before pulling away "and You were right. The other night was breathtaking" she blushed. "Yeah it was" he said. "Words can't explain it" Melinda said. Jim smiled "I know. I feel the same way" he said. Melinda moved closer to Jim and kissed him "I better go call my mom than. I'll see you later tonight" she said. Jim nodded as they stared at each other. Melinda gave him a quick peck on the lips and left the room. Jim peaked out of the room as he watched Melinda walk down the hall. Melinda skipped down the hall happily as she knew this night was going to be another perfect night. She had never been in love as much as she was right now.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Comments Unlock Chapter 20**


	21. Trying New Things

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**Author's Note:** Wow. It's been a while since I updated this fic. Life has been pretty busy for me since the last time I have updated, college has taken so much of my time but my classes are all over now so prepare yourself for lots of updates.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 20: Trying New Things**

Melinda sat down on the lawn chair beside the pool with a red glass of wine in her hand "You know, you continue to surprise me" she chuckled. "Your like a lawyer plus super dad, and now plus a souz chef" she sipped her wine, a smile displayed across her face.

Jim chuckled and rolled his eyes "Oh please i'm not that great".

"Oh please. Tsk. Your a great dad, a good lawyer and you just made that amazing dinner" Melinda told him.

Jim took a drink of his wine "I'm sure your an amazing cook too".

Melinda laughed "Yeah, I'm good at takeout and putting things in microwaves, if I cook somethign I burn it".

Jim laughed "Are you serious" he asked.

Melinda nodded "Yes, I suck at cooking big time. I'm lucky if I can make a grilled cheese without burning it or even ruining noodles while boiling them" she told him.

"Remind me to never let you cook in my house" Jim joked.

Melinda chuckled "Oh don't worry I won't be".

Jim laughed "So how were the kids today" he asked. "Daniel told me you were a big help today helping him with his math" Jim added.

"They were both great" Melinda took a drink of her red wine. "Yeah I was but I think he's got in under control now, some teachers just make things more difficult than it really looks, I was happy to help him".

Jim looked down at his glass for a second than looked back at Melinda "I know I have said this before but I want say it again: Your great with the kids Melinda. They love you. Madison is just fascinated with you" he softly chuckled.

Melinda smiled "Thanks". She looked down at her glass of wine before looking back up at Jim "Jim, I hate keeping us a secret from the kids, when are we going to tell them about us" she asked.

Jim looked at Melinda, staring into her eyes, he knew how she was feeling about this as he was starting to find it hard to keep it a secret from his children as well. "We'll tell them at dinner tomorrow. We can take them to Chuck E Cheese or something and tell them" Jim told her.

Melinda smiled with a nod "Sounds great".

Jim looked at the moon shining brightly on the pool "Wanna go for a swim" he asked, a smirk forming across his lips.

"Sure" Melinda answered as she put her glass down "Just let me go change into my suit" she said to Jim as she stood up.

Jim stood up, facing her, he leaned in and kissed her softly. He moved his lips from hers to her ear whispering seductively "Who says we need our bathing suits" he asked.

Melinda gulped, her cheeks turning red, blushing "Are you saying what I think you are Jim Clancy" she asked.

"What do you think i'm saying" Jim asked her.

Melinda chuckled "What about the kids" she asked.

"They are at my mom's for the night. It's just us" Jim told her.

Melinda smiled "Ok" she chuckled "And just so you know I never done anything like this before" she warned him.

Jim chuckled "I done it years ago, back in college" he paused thinking back at the time "I think there was kegger involved" Jim told her.

Melinda laughed "Oh so you were that guy in college".

"And more" Jim chuckled as he began to lose his clothes, throwing his shirt on the ground with his pants, only leaving himself in his boxers.

Melinda bit her lip as she stared at him.

Jim pulled down his boxers and jumped into the pool.

Melinda laughed, she covered her face with her hands. It has been a while since she ever did something even remotedly close to daring.

"You coming in or what" Jim asked as he came up from under the water.

Melinda pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and let her dress fall to the ground, she leaned down and took off her high heels before slowly pulling down her panties.

Jim watched her as she undressed, he never seen anything more beautiful before, her hourglass shape, her luscious long brown hair, her healthy skin and most important her beautiful, sweet face. "Your beautiful" Jim smiled genuinely at her.

Melinda smiled but it quickly turned into blushing, she turned her face away and sat down with her legs in the pool before jumping inside the pool, going under water.

Jim watched as she came up from the water and pushed her hair out of her face, moving it to behind her head.

"This feels weird" Melinda chuckled.

Jim swam over to her "What does" he asked. "Being in here like this with me or swimming naked" Jim asked.

"Swimming naked" Melinda revealed as she put her arms around Jim's neck pulling herself closer to him.

Jim chuckled softly as he put his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him "I actually feel a bit more free" he shrugged.

Melinda slightly tensed up but relaxed to his touch putting her arms behind his neck "Yeah it kinda does" she agreed.

"How's the date so far" Jim curiously asked.

"Perfect" Melinda smiled, she leaned in and kissed him softly, her body pressed against his. "Only gonna get more perfect once I do this" Melinda smirked and took Jim by surprised pushing him down on the water. She quickly started swimming away, giggling.

Jim gasped as he came up from the water "Oh" he laughed. "Now i'm gonna get you" Jim warned her playfully starting to swim after her.

Melinda shrieked and giggled as she tried her best to get away from him but knew she lost when she felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her close to him. "Ok. Ok. How about a peace offering" Melinda pleaded.

Jim laughed, he bit his lip "I don't know. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't dunk you" he asked with a smirk across his lips

Melinda turned in his arms facing him "Because you love me" she smiled genuinely. "And right now you are fighting the urge to kiss me just like I am fighting the urge to kiss you" Melinda added.

Jim leaned in and kissed her passionately, cupping her face in his hands. He gently pressed her against the wall of the pool as they kissed.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 COMMENTS UNLOCK CHAPTER 21 :)**


End file.
